Paths
by loros
Summary: An adventure in two worlds where both Jenny and Brad must learn what it takes to be a hero.
1. Prologue to an adventure

Disclaimer "I don't own "My life as Teenage robot" Characters and all they belong to Nickelodeon.

Ok here goes my first fic ever I hope you enjoy it. From LOROS

"Paths"

Chapter one:" Prologue of an adventure"

It was a normal day in Tremorton in fact for a month and a few days nothing interesting or dangerous like they were now used to happened .Two teenagers in a school had seen this time rather different than the rest of all the people of the city.

One of them was XJ- 9 a.k.a. Jenny a robot built as a cute teenage girl who wears a blue tank top a skirt and have two metal pigtails no one who has seen her will believe that behind that girlish figure an arsenal of all kinds of weapons and lasers were in store to protect the world from all kind of evil. She was proud that finally the bay guys were given her something that she really enjoy: " peace and quiet". Even the Cluster Empire a large robot army who wants Jenny to dominate and rule earth seems to have given up on her. Walking around the school she couldn't help but smile a little. These thoughts were interrupted when Jenny noticed one of the few people who actually see her as a normal girl a young guy named Brad.

Brad unlike Jenny doesn't have anything special that could make a difference between him and the other teenagers, nothing but the fact that he loves to have any kind of adventures with or without Jenny rather than being in the mall for hours hanging out with other teenagers. Brad looking at his friend waved and started walking toward her.

"Hey Jenny! Long time no see, what have you been up to? Pleaseee tell me that you had something else to say that everything is normal" Brad asked looking bored to death, "First things first Hello Brad! And second sorry everything IS normal." He then waved his arms like he was giving up. "That's it!! I'm moving to another city no matters where! Somewhere in this world I'm sure something is happening I feel it" Jenny raised an eyebrow "Of all the people I know I think that you are the only one who wants to be in dangerous adventure or a space war..." Brad then raised his arm like a champion "That is true!!! And once I turn eighteen I will join the EDF!! To live very dangerous hearth - stopping adventures and God is my witness of this promise" his eyes were shining when he said that.

"EDF? What's that?" Brad looked very shocked "YOU DON´T KNOW???? Oh well hmmm. It IS kind of a new institution but I'll try to explain it to you" he draw a pamphlet and handed it to Jenny "The EDF is the earth defense force as it's name implies is a global institution created to protect the earth from evil danger and all that just like you! " Jenny devilish smiled "Yeah it's definitely something that will attract weirdo's willing to blow off when they fight against a Giant -almost invincible -laser shooting -cluster soldier" Brad turned red "HEY! I'm not a weirdo!! And to prove that you are wrong about the EDF why don't we go this weekend to their new base near the city limits" a voice behind them then answered "OK it sounds good to me"

"WAHHHH! Sheldon!!" Jenny screamed while hitting Brad in his face" What's wrong with you!! Did you forget our little talk?" Helping Brad getting up "Ouch.. ouch... Oh! Sheldon you should probably say Hi hello, what's up? Or whatever you can think of before you enter into a conversation" Brad said looking very angry "Sorry I'm so sorry It's just that I am also interested in the EDF project" Brad then jumped and grabbed Sheldon from his arm and raised it to the air "What did I tell you!! We humans crave for adventure and peril and we are a perfect example" (YEAH... Sure a perfect example of death seekers) Jenny thought while watching Brad jumping up and down with Sheldon.

"Brad.....Brad!......BRAD!!!!" Jenny screamed "I understand.." Brad stopped and Sheldon recovered for all the excitement "Ummm Brad I'm not going to actually join the EDF " Brad looked disappointed "OH well then why do you want to go with us?" Sheldon then looked at Jenny with Hearth –eyes "I'm going to help them so my beautiful Mademoiselle Jenny can finally have enough time to go out in a date with me" He said almost fainting "What the heck are you talking about Sheldon?? Jenny didn't have any UGHH!!!!" Jenny quickly covered Brad mouth "Remember Brad that I was pretty busy all this days in secret missions with my mom Do You remember NOW BRAD?" Jenny said while watching Brad with a vicious look "UMMM..Sure Jenny now I remember the Secrets missions.... Well are we going to the EDF base or not?" Brad said changing the subject and looking to Jenny (You owe me one!) Jenny then smiled (Thanks) "Sure why not! I could use a good laugh" "OK. It is decided we are going to the EDF base!"

Two days have passed and it was finally the day were the group should visit the EDF base back at Jenny's home a normal fight was happening between her and Jenny's creator and mother the scientist know to all as Mrs. Wakeman. "XJ-9 you can't go and that is my final decision" Mrs. Wakeman said in an angry voice "But Mommy.... I promised Brad that I would go" Jenny said looking very sad "Well I don't like you to hang out with him. Remember your last adventure with him?"

Jenny thought a little and have a flashback: Brad was in the rooftop of a building "Come on Jenny you can do it!!!" Jenny was also with him but she didn't look to happy "I don't know Bongie jump isn't exactly what I had in my mind when you told me that we could see the sky and the earth at the same time" Brad then started to mock Jenny "HA I didn't knew that robots were cowards" Jenny then got very angry "WHAT??!! NOBODY CALL ME A COWARD WATCH THIS!!" She jumped without waiting for him. Brad smiled at first then he looked at her equipment and turned pale "JENNY!!! Turn your rockets on!!!!" Jenny kept falling "Sorry kid I'm not a chicken like you" She turned sticking her tongue out Brad was now desperate "JENNY!!! TURN YOUR ROCKETS ON!!!!YOU FORGOT TO TIE THE ROPE!!!!" Jenny then realized this "OH DAMN!" She was about to turn her pigtails rockets on but...CRASH!!! Brad was at the rooftop "That IS a shame...." End of flashback.

Jenny then put her hands behind her head "Yes but I paid everything that I destroyed when I fell" Mrs. Wakeman then growled "You mean that I PAID for everything. Anyway where does you wants to take him this time" Jenny smiled she knew that her mom was starting to give up "To the new base ummm what was it's name again?? Yes! The EDF base" Mrs. Wakeman then smiled "That change everything XJ-9 I'm happy that you are encouraging your friends in the fight against EVIL" she said while correcting her glasses "Whatever you say mom...(Well in fact it's Brad who wants to protect earth and all that lame stuff but she doesn't have to know that) So Can I go?" She said with big puppy eyes "Of course XJ-9 But come back if there is an emergency" Jenny then did a soldier stand "Roger!!" She then rushed to her room. Mrs.Wakeman then continued her experiments now with something else in her mind "(The EDF....)"

Brad was now in front of his house waiting for Jenny but she then jumped from her window to his side "Hey! Brad" brad then waves "Hi Jenny! For a minute I thought you wouldn't come" Jenny landed right next to him "Well here I am by the way where is Tuck? I was sure he would be with you" Brad then looked at his house "He is watching a 12 hour marathon of cartoons! I tried to talk to him but he just keep drooling" Jenny then backed off "Did you touch him?" Brad just smiled "Even I have my adventure limits.." He then looked to his watch "Holy Cow!! We were supposed to meet Sheldon ten minutes ago.Let´s go let's go" Jenny sighed "Here starts everything again...."

ON the next Chapter : "Our friends will now see the true purpose of the EDF and enter into a battle with old and new enemies of course with bombs, explosions and all that"


	2. Battle at the EDF base

OK I put more action in these chapter unlike the first one Hope you like it From: Loros

Chapter II: "Battle at the EDF base" 

"Finally, talking about wasting a fine weekend" Jenny exclaimed a little tired for the bus ride "Well I can't drive my dad's car yet and we don't have enough money to take a taxi so stop complaining" Brad told a little tired of Jenny's complains "Guys, guys calm down lets enjoy this experience as much as we can" Sheldon said trying to cheer the group "You are right Sheldon Lets go!! The EDF base is in the next block SO what are we waiting for?" Brad said while pointing to the base "I bet there are a lot of cool things happening in there" His eyes started to shine again "DESTINY HERE COMES THE BRADMINATOR!!!" Brad rushed to the base without waiting for anyone "OH BOY!! Brad wait for us!" Jenny said following Brad. "Running? Crap! I'm not good at running... I don't even like to run..." He then realized that he was being left behind "GUYS wait for me!!"

The base was a sophisticated compound of buildings There were lot of weird structures and everywhere you look there were soldiers. The soldiers wore black armors and their faces were covered by a helmet they all carried very sofiscated lasers guns. You could see a main building in the middle of all the small buildings. Inside the main building a tall man with dark hair who wore the exact armor like the soldiers except that this was red. He looked very nervous while he was watching the monitors at his office in the last floor of the building "Are you sure this will work?" the man said "We don't have choice the plan must executed " A dark figure in the screen replied "I don't think it'll work as we wish But we could at least tell her..." the man said as he picked up some folders inscribed on its front pages it read PROYECT XJ-9 "NO the risk is too high. And they are starting to suspect you Colonel Red" the dark figure replied "DAMN...we were so close" colonel Red tossed the folders in the ground, it was silent for a moment suddenly his cell phone started to ring and he answered it "MMM.... WHAT!!! Proceed with plan B-2 ....yes...yes..." Colonel Red smiled turning his cell phone off "It seems that luck is in our side you will never guess who is coming this way....... XJ-9" The dark figure didn't move "That will definitely help a lot but we must play right our cards or everything will be lost I'll handled the Queen so she can arrive at the time we wish. You handle the girl. Do not let them capture her until I come" the colonel watched the front entrance and with a serious look he spoke" Lets hope that everything turns right"

"WOW this is soooo cool" Brad said while watching the front entrance of the base "Come on Brad calm down it's not a big deal... now what do we do?" Jenny wasn't very impressed at all "Well I called them a week ago and they told me that there are tours around the base every weekend at nine o'clock" Brad exclaimed "So... what ....time... is.... It?" Sheldon said a little tired of the running "It's eight thirty" Jenny replied while looking around "We still have some time let's get something to eat ummm there is a restaurant over there" Brad snapped of his dreams and he started walking toward the restaurant "Are you OK? Sheldon" Jenny said finally noticing the pathetic stand of Sheldon "I...am...ok...don't ....worry ....about...... me.....I'm a true man after all!" He raised his arm and curved it like he was some kind of athlete "Whatever.." Jenny said as she started following Brad.

A soldier rushed in front of Jenny "YOU MACHINE OVER THERE Are you the robot named XJ-9?" Jenny got angry because the soldier was very close to her face "The name is Jenny you GI-JOE whannabe and you are in my way!" The soldier then grabbed her hand "LET ME GO!!!" Jenny screamed but the soldier didn't even replied, "OK that's it!!!" Jenny lifted the soldier like he was made of paper "WOW what have you been eating you sure are heavy" Jenny then tossed the soldier to the front entrance door crashing everything inside suddenly twenty soldiers surrounded Jenny "It seems that they want to play a little" Jenny smiled with an evil face.

Brad was already at the restaurant "What is taking them so long?" Suddenly a soldier came flying trough the window "What the!!!!" Brad jumped from his sit and went outside just to watch Jenny grab another soldier "Jenny what are you doing!!" Jenny turned to Brad while hitting the soldier in his face "OHH... They started!!" Brad ran trying to separate the soldiers from Jenny "Stop it! We are on the same team!!" A jeep came and stopped in front of the commotion Colonel Red jumped out of the car looking very angry "Soldiers! ATTENTION!" all the soldiers then frozen in the position they were "Soldiers return to your duties at once "All the soldiers replied "YES Colonel!!!" they returned to the base like if nothing has occurred.

Colonel Red approached to Jenny and her pals taking his hat off "I'm sorry about that young ones the soldier just wanted to invite you to the base" Jenny who was still a little mad "You should teach those losers some manners!!!" Colonel smiled "I see that they receive a proper lecture" Jenny calmed down a little then the Colonel grabbed some cards "To see that there is no hard feelings I'll give you these VIP passes so you can watch the base as long as you wish I hope you want them" Brad then took the cards from the colonel hands without a second thought "Of course we want them!! After all we came to see the base" Jenny just giggle seeing the face of the Colonel face when he finally noticed that he didn't have the cards in his hands anymore. "UMMM By the way if you need anything just ask for me Colonel Red" As he got in his car and drove away Jenny and Brad looked to each other and started laughing like maniacs Sheldon didn't understood and just asked "Why are you laughing??" Brad trying to regain some calm just answered "A ha ha!!! His name is a COLOR!!! BWAHAAAA!!!" Jenny finally calmed down and pointed to the base "I see that I didn't lost my touch. Come on guys lets enter to the mighty EDF base!!" Brad and Jenny then rushed inside Sheldon just crossed his arms "No! Running again ...UFFF Where do I turn these guys off??" he then followed them looking very tired.

In the jeep Colonel Red put his hand in his chin with a thoughtful face "How many soldiers have we reprogrammed?" the soldier replied "About thirty sir" The colonel grabbed his gun "The party is about to start. Prepare the portal machine...." The soldier accelerated the jeep.

Jenny, Brad and Sheldon were sitting in front of the main building they already have seen all the base Brad was a little disappointed "OH man! I can't believe that there is another place that is more boring than school" Jenny nodded "Yeah all they have is those buildings and inside of them there just weird machines" Both of them yawned but Sheldon was another history "What are you talking about? You were right Brad this place rocks! I never dreamed to see a Quantum machine programmed to create anti material beams or the photon canon or." Jenny looked at him "Sheldon just SHUT UP" Brad stood up "Well this sure was a big waste of time lets go home" Jenny stood up as well "Yeah my mom is probably worried about me"

"You are not thinking of leaving so early we need you to stay a little more until our another GHEST shows" Colonel Red walked in front of them "Sorry we really have to go "Brad answered "I think I'm not making myself clear" He pressed a button suddenly fifty soldiers surrounded Jenny and her pals "You Can't leave yet...SOLDIERS CAPTURE XJ-9" all the soldiers turned to Jenny and charged to her.

"Damn what are we going to do Jenny!" Brad said while the soldiers were approaching "You and Sheldon seek refuge I'll handle this guys" Jenny rushed to the soldiers in front of them she transformed her shoulders into Football equipment and tackle the soldiers into the ground "Quick this way! Brad! Sheldon! Run!!" Brad grabbed Sheldon and they ran like crazy "Don't worry Jenny we will get help!!" Brad turned just to see more soldiers rushing toward Jenny.

A soldier then asked to the colonel "The friends of the robot are escaping what are your orders sir" The colonel didn't move "Let them go our only priority is the robot"

Jenny heard that "(As long as these maniacs are interested in me they won't go after my friends)" she sighed in relief but her thoughts were interrupted as some soldiers grabbed her she quickly moved and got free in all that commotion she hit a soldier so hard that he flew into the air "OH no!" Jenny turned her pigtails rockets on and flew upside saving the soldier from crashing into a building unfortunately the soldiers managed to grab Jenny's hand and with a quick move he slammed her into the ground "(UGHHH!!! NO way a human can do that!!) So you take steroids?? Well let's see if they can make you fly!" Wings sprout from Jenny's back and with that she rose from the ground avoiding the rest of the soldiers. The colonel then yelled "Start firing don't let her fly away!!" Upon hearing these the first row of soldiers drawn their weapons aimed to her and started shooting at Jenny. Jenny turned her hands into a shield and blocked the lasers beams but the soldiers behind her also started shooting Jenny maneuvered into the air doing a back flip protecting herself from the beams "(If they hit my wings I'm done for.... WHAT!! That one was close ....I can't fight with all my strength because I'll probably hurt them really bad.... I have to make time to the guys) OK It's time to play HIT THE CUTE ROBOT!" She quickly started flying at fast speed doing all kinds of maneuvers in the air avoiding the lasers. The Colonel was getting impatient "Take her down!!! Shoot at her wings, shoot at her wings!!!""

Sheldon and Brad finally were in the front gate of the base "I think there was a phone in the restaurant Hurry Sheldon!!" Brad ran toward the restaurant followed by Sheldon "What the hell is happening in that base?" The owner of the restaurant was hidden under the table with a spoon in his hand trembling as he heard the shoots from the base Brad rushed inside "Hello anyone is in here! It's an emergency we need a phone!" The owner pointed jumped from his hideout and he pointed at the corner a Brad smiled but then he saw a little piece of paper OUT OF ORDER "Damn talk about bad luck" the owner then replied "You think that is bad luck look at that table" Brad then noticed something "That's the EDF soldier that Jenny was fighting early" But the soldier wasn't moving at all "When he landed he passed out so I brought a cup of water unfortunately I slipped in the floor and I wet the soldier face suddenly sparks were coming out of his body and he started moving like he was possessed" The owner had terrified look on his face Brad then realized the obvious "SPARKS!!! He grabbed the soldiers helmet and took it off realizing that the soldier didn't have a face "ZOMBIES!!" Sheldon screamed while Brad punched the soldiers face a few times metallic sounds come out of it "No they are robots" Brad said with a serious look "And if they are robots I bet my entire collection of baseball cards that the Cluster is behind all of this" Sheldon looked at him very funny "Do you collect baseball cards?" he smiled a little "Now is not time for this! Sheldon you and the owner find a way out contact Mrs.Wakeman and get some help!!" Brad said while picking the soldiers weapon Sheldon couldn't help but ask, "What are you going to do?" Brad looked at the base and started running toward it "Somebody must tell Jenny that they are robots" Sheldon eyes shinned as he saw Brad entering the nightmare again "(I promise I'll get help Brad... a promise from the Silver Shell!!)".

The colonel was standing in a spot with his arm crossed "Impressive very impressive XJ-9. Soldier get the flying unit out and get me that robot" The soldier grabbed his communicator "Unit F-0002 you got green light! I repeat you have green light!" from one building a lot of soldiers with backpacks emerged flying to were the fight was.

Jenny realized this"(Damn they can also fly???" This is not looking good)" She was still under heavy fire but now the flying soldiers were trying to grab her "(Jeez I can't take it anymore! IF I have to hurt them I will)" Jenny transformed her hands into a laser gun and aimed to the soldiers "Stop this or I'll fire!!" the colonel just smiled "Continue the attack "the soldiers kept firing finally she was grabbed by the flying unit She couldn't fire at them"(I can't do this I can't hurt them they are humans and I must protect them)" The soldiers descended with Jenny in their hands. Jenny was loosing hope when suddenly a laser beam hit the soldier grabbing Jenny saw the soldier fall and sparks came from it Jenny looked around and saw Brad holding a gun and screaming "Don't give up Jen!! They are robots Jenny!!!" Jenny smiled "(Of course!! Now it makes sense their strength and weight) OHHHH well that changes everything" she transformed her hands into a big axe and with quick slash she cut in half all the flying soldiers "Now it's time to pay" From her hands a pair of lasers emerged and with a cute smile she flew to the ground soldiers" Here comes Jenny!!" The soldiers were decimated as Brad was cheering to her friend. The lasers of Jenny destroyed a good part of the soldiers she then got her wings out again and flew to the rest of the soldiers with her hand turned into a big hammer she waved and ten soldiers flew to the buildings exploding in there even on the main building fire started to destroy everything.

The colonel was very calmed "That guy who is with Jenny what was his name soldier?" the soldier looked at some papers and replied "Brad" the colonel watched as one of his soldiers head landed on his feet "Is everything ready?" the soldier replied "Yes sir" The colonel closed his eyes "(My part is done now is up to him...)"

Brad walked were Jenny have beaten the last one of the EDF soldiers "WAY TO GO JENNY!! You destroyed all those freaks!!!" Jenny smiled and looked at him in his eyes "Brad..." He then made a heroic pose "What Jenny??" Jenny crossed her hands behind her back "Brad ARE YOU CRAZY!" Brad then reacted "HUUUHHH????" Jenny was really mad "Didn't I tell you to go out and escape!! This could have turned really bad you know!!" She said while walking to the main base Brad just smiled "You're welcome" Jenny then turned her attention to the man standing in front of the main base "It's over colonel Red!!! Give up peacefully and I'll send you to the jail right away" The colonel smiled "Yes it's over..." just when he was walking with his arms up a sound started to approach Brad turned his back "What's that sound?" Jenny then turned her pigtail into a radar "It's a helicopter" Brad looked at the sky while a black helicopter landed the Colonel smile a little in the helicopter were the words EDF written the doors of the helicopter the opened and in the shadow of the helicopter a voice came "XJ-9 it's not over yet until we decide" Jenny now getting ready to fight said "How are you people?" The voice then replied, "We are from the Cluster elite force and we have orders to capture you..."

On the next chapter: Jenny will finally see the true power of the Cluster will she be up to the challenge or she will be finally captured find out this on **chapter III: "Cluster rage"**


	3. Cluster rage

Ok this chapter took longer that I expected with the appearance of two new characters, enjoy! From: LOROS

**Chapter III: "Cluster rage"**

A sign of relief was in the face of the Colonel when he heard the voice inside the helicopter on the other hand Jenny didn't looked as relaxed upon hearing the words CLUSTER she knew that this battle will not be easy even Brad seemed a little worried because of the other words the Colonel mentioned and he couldn't help but speak them "Elite force..." there was tense calm when the helicopter finally opened completely a strange robot came from it. The robot had the appearance of a human being in a black knight armor except that he had no face at all instead there was only a redline that covered were his eyes should be and he also have four arms, two were like normal human hands but the others where sharp needles you could say that he had the appearance of a ninja He looked around and finally like he notice something he spoke as the red line on his head turned on "Colonel Red you did well in keeping her busy but unfortunately for you XJ-9 this is your end You must join the Cluster" the Colonel seemed confused "What are you talking about? I thought that now we will tell her about..." Suddenly the strange robot putted his needle hands together and an electric beam fired, it was so fast that it hit the Colonel making him fly away then the strange robot spoke "SHUT UP!! HUMAN your part in this history is over."the Colonel was hurt but he quickly recovered "Damn you!!! You betrayed me!!" The robot didn't move it just made some signs with his human like hands as he fired more electric beams, seeing this the Colonel face expression changed "(I get it know my friend!) XJ-9! RUN!!!!!" the Colonel grabbed his weapon and started shooting at the robot.

Jenny looked very puzzled and just asked, "They are fighting against each other...what should I do? Should I help the Colonel??" Brad looking at the intense fight just smiled "Didn't I tell you that this visit would be fun?" Jenny now turned to face Brad with a very angry face "What do you mean FUN!! I almost got blown to peaces ten minutes ago and you say that was FUN!!!" Brad didn't pay attention to the angry robot and just kept looking at the fight "WOW! That Colonel Red really knows how to move very fast and he also have good aim he probably will win" Jenny just stared at him and sighed "OH!!! You are hopeless...."Jenny then started looking at the fight between the two and also got interested in it "You're crazy of course that strange looking robot will win because he looks very cool" Brad finally paying attention to Jenny replied "No way!! That robot looks clumsy to me besides this fight will be over soon and I bet you ten dollars that the Colonel will win!" Jenny smiled and shocked Brad's hand "Deal!!" The colonel seeing that the two teenagers were just standing in there talking exploded "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Because he was watching at the two the Colonel lost his attention for a second in the fight that gave the strange robot the opportunity to fire a direct electric beam at the Colonel that made him fly away and crash into the main building. The fight was over the Colonel lost.

After the fight a tense calm and silence was in the battlefield. This calm abruptly came to an end by the sound of a very happy jumping teenage robot "YESSS!!! I won ten bucks!!!In your face BRAD! In your face!!" Brad just kept looking at the battlefield with a blank expression "NO!! No!! No!!! Where the heck I'm going to get ten dollars I already spent all my money in this stupid trip!!" Jenny devilish smiled at him "Well, well you shouldn't bet money you don't have LOSER but don't worry since you are my best friend I'll find a way for you to repay me..." Brad now was scared "NO, Not that! Anything but that!" Jenny nodded "Yes! You have to clean my room!!!" A tear was running in Brad face as he remembers how clean Jenny's room was "DAMN! Why didn't I bet for the ninja robot!!!!"?

The strange robot just stared at them looking at them since he had no face you couldn't tell how he was feeling. He put his needle hands together and shoot at the rest of the security cameras until they were all destroyed He looked at them and started speaking "XJ-9 My name is Zinder one of the Cluster elite force I need to speak you of a very urgent matter" Jenny turned to face the robot "If this is about Me ruling the earth and joining the Cluster Forget about it!" Zinder then went into the main building a few minutes passed and both the Colonel and Zinder came out of it. The strange part was that the colonel was hurt but smiling at Zinder "Do you think we fool them?" Zinder helped his friend "I sure hope so".

Brad looking at this put his hands behind his head "Duh! What's going on here?" Jenny looked just as confused as Brad "Don't ask me I wasn't paying much attention with the fight and all" The Colonel then pressed a button the roof of the main building opened inside was a weird machine, the Colonel then turned to Jenny "Quick! We don't have enough time, you must trust us in a few minutes the rest of the elite force will arrive here and with them.... Vexus." Zinder continued "We were just pretending the fight against you because of the security cameras but now that they are destroyed we can talk, please you must believe us we ARE on the same team" Jenny and Brad looked at each other and then Brad answered "How do we know you are not lying" Zinder then dropped his needle arms in the ground and the Colonel dropped his weapon too "IF you help us then there is hope but if you don't all is lost and I mean ALL, the humanity, me, you, all" The Colonel continued "Come on kids time is something we don't have, trust your instincts and decide" Brad then closed his eyes crossed his arms and smiled "Hmmm...I don't know why but I trust them Jenny besides if they were really bad guys they would have attacked you together and if the last fight wasn't true then something is definitely up" Jenny looked at his friend and also smiled "I sure hope you are right on this one...So How can we help you?"

Zinder picked his arms and put them in his body "There is few time for explications We must entertain the elite force long enough until Vexus comes" Jenny then took her lasers out from her hands and posed "Entertain HUH..." Zinder shocked his head "A fight with them is just plain suicide trust me on that one, we need to fool them" Jenny then looked at him looking confused "You guys are making my electronic brain hurt.... and what do you mean by fool them?" Zinder tossed Jenny a weird chip "We'll pretend that I captured you, if things go right we wait until Vexus comes and that is all" The colonel continued "I'll handle the rest" Jenny picked up the chip and started analyzing it "What is this thing for?" Zinder then put one chip behind his head "This chips will help us in fooling her.... the only treat to our plan" Jenny thought immediately in Vexus and started thinking about it "You mean Vexus can read robot minds or something!" Zinder just looked at the stars "Not Vexus but a robot as dangerous as her"

The colonel shivered at the thought of the robot that Zinder was talking about "I wish both of you good luck!! You Kid come with me!" Brad fumed at the last words "Hey! My name is Brad not Kid and I'll stay here" the Colonel turned to be face to face with him and smiled "Lets go, don't worry we will be protecting them Brad, I promise" Brad looked at his eyes for a few moments then turned to Jenny "Be careful! If anything go wrong I'll come and help you" then both of the guys entered the main building. Jenny then put the chip on her head watching them entering the building and screamed, "If you come Brad I'll kick your butt!!" Zinder then looked south towards the main gate the sound of a helicopter was approaching "Here they come remember do not enter into a fight with them, they are way too strong and don't look at the girl robot in her eyes under any circumstance.... just play along with me and we'll be fine" Jenny nodded but she wasn't so sure to just sit back and said "But if they discover us we enter into a fight, right?" Zinder didn't move" If they discover us we ran as fast as we can, believe me we are not prepared for a fight with them today" the helicopter was almost at the base.

The helicopter then descended into the ground then two robots came of it. One of them was incredible tall, he had a human like appearance and his hands were huge covered by a strange gold coat. He was carrying a large shield that could possibly cover his entire body in the back of the shield you could see a lot of screens and in his back he also had a huge spear. The color of his body was black with yellow strips that it makes him look like a tiger. His face was small, it was covered in roman like helmet, if you could see him very close you could see that he had a mouth and a pair of small red eyes and no nose but from the distance the only thing you could see on his face were a helmet with red eyes.

The other robot that came out wasn't as treating as the first one, you could even say that it was cute. The second robot in fact had the appearance of a teenage girl wearing a pretty long dress. The color of her entire body was like a diamond. Her face was almost perfect with big eyes and small mouth and with a short hair that looked more like ice, her eyes colors were a shining blue. Behind her back you could see a small sword and a pair of insect like wings.

Jenny didn't make any facial expression as Zinder approached them "My friends I'm happy that you are all here" The big robot extended his hand and laughed "Ha! Ha! Ha! Only you could convince that little lady to join our side!" Zinder shocked his hands and answered, "Of course let me introduce you to her" The big robot grabbed his spear and slammed it into the ground "NO! I will introduce myself to the little lady" Zinder just back off without saying anything "My name is Tiger Valdar the most powerful elite soldier of the Cluster empire, you sure are a legend miss XJ-9 and I would love to have a friendly match with you" Jenny smiled a little "UMMM. No problem! I am looking for that fight too (No way I'm fighting this freak...)" The girl robot then walked in front of Jenny of course she remembered that she had to avoid eye to eye contact with her. The girl robot with a very soft voice introduced her to Jenny "Hi! My name is Crystal and I'm also one of the Cluster elite force" Crystal then saw that Jenny was avoiding contact with her eyes "Are you OK?" Jenny had to think fast "Ummm it's just that..uh...you are a....superior Yes! A superior in range and I am certainly not worthy of looking at your eyes madam (Yikes! That was close !!!)" Crystal smiled "Don't worry with your talent you sure will be joining the elite force" Zinder then asked "When the queen is coming?" Valdar then looked at his shield "In a few more minutes, so what are you going to ask the queen?" Zinder the replied "Nothing special"

Brad and Colonel Red were now in the roof next to the weird machine. The colonel started pressing some buttons in the machine and smiled "If everything continue to go as well we will inflict a very hard hit to the Cluster" Brad watching Jenny from there was getting a little worried "I'm not so sure about this now... and what are we going to do when Vexus come?" The Colonel watching the machine monitors answered "When she opens a portal to come here we can recreate that with this machine in fact we will be opening a Portal for us" Brad jumped upon hearing this "WHAT!! A portal but to where??" The Colonel just kept on working "I'll explain that later just tell me when Vexus come that is your only concern" Brad closed his eyes and raised his hands "Whatever..." Suddenly Brad started to notice that a star was approaching "What is that?" The Colonel then walked next to Brad, he grabbed a pair of binoculars from his backpack and looked that way "It looks like an UFO" Brad then realized something "Ouch...It's the Silver Shell!!" The Colonel had a confused look in his face "Who the heck is the Silver Shell??" Brad was now very worried "You'll find out soon..."

Jenny was next to Zinder and didn't talk at all. Zinder then crossed his four arms watching Jenny "Just a little more..." A flashing light then distracted Zinder from his thoughts a silver disk came in front of them it quickly transformed into a robot "People Have no fear because the Silver Shell it's here!! (I spent all the past weekend creating that line)" Sheldon was inside the silver robot who he had created In order to help Jenny to have more time for another thing...

Everyone just stared at him expect for Jenny who was smiling at him Valdar looked around and with a hand he scratched hi helmet "What are you talking about? There are no people here just us robots" Sheldon inside just realized that "(Damn...) Ummm anyway I'm here to help the "Atom girl" I MEAN Jenny get free of you, evil seekers" Valdar then started to laugh "Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry freak she is now part of the Cluster, if you really want to talk to her you will have to pass over me!!" Valdar grabbed her spear and raised his shield ready to fight, the Silver Shell then rushed to confront him "It's a lie Jenny would never join the Cluster in her free will! You must have brainwashed her" Valdar then stood on his ground the Silver Shell hit Valdar´s shield with all his strength, Valdar pushed forward making The Silver Shell fall into the ground the screens in Valdar shield started to make sounds as he looked at the fallen hero with his red eyes now shinning "You fool! You just made your last mistake" Zinder growled and Jenny unsure of the what she was supposed to do just looked "Silver Shell!!" Zinder stopped her "Lets wait a little more I hope your friend is strong enough"

Valdar then looked at the screens meanwhile the Silver was on his feet again ready to fight Valdar then put his spear and his shield in his back again "You are just a worm, I can even beat you with one hand" Sheldon inside was really mad "(Oh yeah, you will be surprised) Villain your pride will be your downfall!!" Zinder just sweat drooped "No if he does not concentrate, this guy is dead" Suddenly the Silver shell rushed once again Valdar was with his arms crossed a few steps before the inevitable impact the Silver Shell jumped with a flying kick aimed on Valdar head. The kick made Valdar move his head but he just kept the position he was "If that is all your power you're not even worthy of my time Silver robot" He grabbed the leg of the Silver Shell tossed him into the air and just disappeared Jenny impressed by Valdar last move just asked "Where did he went?" Zinder was watching where the Silver Shell was headed suddenly Valdar appeared in front him and with a quick move with his hand he destroyed one of the Silver Shell arms. Valdar then grabbed him and tossed him making him crash into a building, Sheldon inside was very dizzy "(OK this never happened to Captain Nebula...)".

It was already Nightfall and the only thing you could see were the flames for the numerous battles in there Valdar was going were the Silver Shell crashed to finish things up. Jenny upon seeing this had enough "(Blast it! If he got there is Bye-bye Silver Shell I guess it's time for some little action) Hey, Valdar." She quickly turned her pigtails rockets on flying at full speed to Valdar "Why don't you mess with someone of your own size!!" Valdar then turned just to see the fist of Jenny in his face the hit was so hard that Valdar was sent away falling into the ground. Zinder very shocked for Jenny's reaction tried to calm her down "Jenny, Stop!" Crystal then appeared in front of Jenny getting and eye to eye contact, very calmly she said "She's fooling us, she has no intention of joining us, this must be a trap" Crystal then grabbed her sword and slashed Jenny freezing her into a giant block of ice. The Silver Shell now on his feet again drawn a weapon aimed at Crystal and fired it. Crystal just moved a few inches away avoiding the beam without even seeing it, The Silver Shell now drawn more weapons and cannons, he aimed at Crystal and started shooting a lot of beams and rockets, Crystal still watching Jenny started to move, their movements were so fluid that it looked like she was dancing not fighting and not even a single beam touched her, Sheldon had his mouth full open "(How did she do that? OH I knew I should have bought that comic "Johnny Adventure versus the Ice queen"!!)"

Brad looked the fight down there with a very concerned look in his eyes "If you don't my friends are all toast." Captain Red was very busy trying to turn on the portal machine Brad sighed "I'm going down there my friends need me!!" Captain Red turned d to him "Patience my friend I promised you that I'll help them" He grabbed once again his watch and pressed a button suddenly thirty robot soldiers started to ran were the fight was, Brad just asked "Aren't they part of the Cluster?" Captain Red responded, "No, we reprogrammed them and I hope they give us enough time..."

ON the next Chapter we will see if our friends can defeat the elite force and the appearance of a very pissed off queen on **Chapter IV:"The undefeated elite force"**


	4. The undefeated elite force

Okay there is more action in this chapter I hope you enjoy it FROM: LOROS

**Chapter IV:"The undefeated elite force"**

It was a cold night at the now destroyed EDF base, Jenny and the Silver Shell were in a ferocious battle against the Cluster more powerful warriors meanwhile Brad was with Colonel Red trying to turn a machine to open a portal to an unknown location.

The Silver Shell tried to hit Crystal with a boulder he grabbed from a destroyed bunker but like all the attacks before Crystal easily avoided it, Jenny was still frozen solid because of a slash from the sword that Crystal carried. Sheldon inside the Silver Shell had only one thing in his mind "(I've to get to Jenny and get out of here!!)" Crystal then started to hover in middle air with her insect like wings smiling to the silver robot "I am sorry but I can not let you take her" The Silver Shell was surprised "WHAT! You can read minds you...you EVIL WITCH!!" This words made Crystal lost her smile and turned her into a very pissed off robot "Evil witch!! You sure have rude manners, mister Silver Shell, I was planning of letting YOU go but now I am not!"

A sudden explosion occurred and shadow as fast as the wind came out of it hitting the Silver Shell making him crush into the ground making a big hole, Sheldon lost consciousness inside the Silver Shell because of the strong hit, the smoke cleared and Valdar was there with his shield and his spear in a classic fighting stand, he turned to Jenny "Come on!! I know you're strong enough to get out of that ice block!! I want to test you full power XJ-9 then I'll decide if you're really worthy to join the Cluster empire" Zinder then steeped in front of Valdar "NO! Our orders are to bring her alive" Valdar red eyes started to shine "URGGG! I don't care!! That little brat owns me one" Crystal then flew to meet them "OH, come on mister Valdar, calm down besides I do not think that she is strong enough to get out of my special ice"

Brad was watching the Soldiers the Colonel reprogrammed were running to the battle scene "Come on!! Hurry up! "The Colonel still working at the machine jumped with a happy expression on his face and exclaimed "Finally! All we need now is Vexus, how are things down there Brad?" Brad answered very angry "The soldiers you sent are still far from the battlefield, Jenny is an ice cube, The Silver Shell is Six feet underground and I think your friend Zinder is down there JUST talking to the Big spear-maniac and the ice-babe, How DO you think things are, DUH!!!" The Colonel then raised one hand and grabbed Brad shoulder "We must have faith that they can endure this battle, our direct intervention will only cause more trouble" Brad looking at Jenny screamed at her" Come on Jenny! I know you can do this remember that you are a superhero!!" It was the Colonel turn to be angry but Brad just smiled "Hey! That's not direct intervention"

Crystal turned to the main base upon hearing Brad scream, "There is someone on that building" Valdar then turned his shield to the main building and the screens turned on "It is Colonel Red!! Zinder you good for nothing you didn't destroy him! I'll personally go and finish the job or the queen will have our heads" An odd sound started to be heard, Crystal turned just to see the ice were Jenny was breaking. With a sudden move Jenny destroyed the ice block getting free, Crystal was very impressed by this "Wow, She destroyed my ice. I sure underestimate her" Valdar forgetting about Red turned to Jenny "You are mine XJ-9" Jenny fully recovered just smiled waving him to her " Make my day. Buddy" Valdar then rushed at very high speed with the spear in front, Jenny quickly turned her pigtail rockets on and jumped just in time to avoid the hit, She now had Valdar's back open "Got ya!!!" she transformed her hands into lasers cannons and started shooting unfortunately Valdar did a very quick move turning around to protect him from the beams with his shield "Close, but not close enough!!" Jenny then flew and descended transforming her legs into spin drillers "It's my turn to charge now big guy!!" Valdar raised his shield getting ready for the impact. A shockwave was formed when the two robots collide, Jenny was sent a few feet away but Valdar didn't move an inch. Valdar eyes were now turned into a yellow glow "Time to get serious..."

Jenny was in front of Valdar both of them were ready to fight but Valdar´s spear started to emit a yellow glow suddenly a quick slash formed and ice wall between the two, it was Crystal "I know what you are thinking mister Valdar and I can not allow you to do that, Zinder is right we can't destroy her" Valdar growled but calmed down and his spear also returned to normal "Sorry I lost my patience it won't happen again" Jenny seeing the opportunity quickly ran were the Silver Shell was "Silver Shell, are you OK?" Inside Sheldon recovered for the great impact "(Ouch my head ....that voice is it Jenny?)" Sheldon now fully aware were he was jumped from the hole and made a heroic pose "My fair lady have no fear I'm not so easily defeated" Jenny was happy for a moment but then Crystal tried to slash her "Tuh, tuh, Don't lose your attention or you will regret it" Jenny barely avoided the hit "Wow!! These guys aren't joking!!" Crystal cutely smiled at them" Join us XJ-9 or we will simply have to force you" Jenny and Silver Shell were finally reunited standing face to face with the elite force and Jenny responded "Not while I'm here! The cluster will never prevail!!" Valdar laughed "Idiot! You still don't realize our power? Maybe a little demonstration will make you change your mind" Valdar turned to Crystal and she just nodded smiling at the heroes while Zinder clinched his fists.

Valdar tossed his shield into the ground and grabbed his spear with both hands, he started spinning them faster and faster Jenny and the Silver Shell were almost blown away at first because of the wind that it generated, Jenny turner her pigtail rockets on and she fought against the strong wind "Come on! A little wind is the best you can do!" The Silver Shell didn't have much trouble resisting the wind attack "You villain! Your pathetic tricks aren't going to stop us" Crystal then jumped from the back in front of Valdar "Come on! Did you think that was our attack? Fool heroes, take this!!" She quickly waved her sword in front of Valdar and flew out of the way sitting in the roof of a destroyed building. The wave then formed an ice wall but it was quickly destroyed by the wind shooting a lot of sharp ice rocks at Jenny and the Silver Shell. Jenny seeing this took her wings out, "Watch out Silver Shell! It's no normal ice that thing is very hard!!" Jenny flew making another demonstration of air maneuvers but some the ice pieces hit her, the situation was no better for the Silver Shell because of his size the ice pieces hit him easily and made him lose stability and fell, luckily for him he fell in the same hole he was in before, Sheldon inside was dizzy again"(Ouch... this is definitely not my day....) Jenny tried to move out of the way but Valdar moved very fast always trying to get a direct location in front of Jenny "Now!!!" Valdar stopped suddenly making Jenny fly directly to her spear She closed her eyes getting ready for the inevitable impact "(This IS going to leave a mark)" but Zinder jumped just in time to save her, Zinder turned to them "I am not letting you hurt her" Crystal step in front of him "Hmmm. It is strange I do not sense anything from you mister Zinder" Zinder grabbing Jenny jumped a few feet away "Remember that I'm also one of the elite force Crystal" Valdar smiled "You aren't worthy of being part of the Elite force even that little girl fooled you and Red is still breathing" Zinder put Jenny down "Nevertheless, I'll follow the queen orders" Crystal sighed "Oh! You are no fun mister Zinder"

Jenny stood up not sure of Zinder true purpose "Which side are you in Zinder?" Zinder just moved to another place whispering to Jenny "Get ready to fight, help is on the way" Seeing that Zinder was moving out of the way Valdar started to spin his spear again "Zinder if you interfere I'll destroy you" Suddenly a laser shoot hit Valdar making him stop "Who did that!!" Finally the soldiers were in the battlefield and without wasting any time they started shooting at Valdar and Crystal. Jenny smiled "Yeah! Now we can counterattack!!" Valdar now under heavy fire ran were his shield was "Damn insects!!" He picked it up and started protecting him "Weren't all the robot soldiers on our side?" Crystal flew from the place she was and grabbed one of the soldiers. She stared at him for a while and then she smiled followed with a quick punch on his head destroying the soldier "Colonel Red reprogrammed them, they are with the humans so do not hold back" Upon hearing this Valdar eyes started to glow "Bwahaha...They won't know what hit them"

Brad cheered from the roof "YEAH!! Take that you freaks!! Hey Colonel those soldiers of you are very strong" But Red was very serious " Brad I'll be at the machine I have a feeling that our main guest will arrive in a very short time" Brad then saw how Crystal and Valdar started to counterattack the soldiers and unfortunately they were just being wiped out "I guess I started celebrating too soon..." Red watching the monitors answered "We can't fool Crystal and Valdar will lose his patience soon, things aren't looking good my friend" Brad just smiled "Don't worry I'm sure Jenny will solve it, she always find a way"

Jenny seeing that the soldiers were no match for Valdar and Crystal jumped to help them "Leave something for me guys!!" The Silver Shell once again on his foot ran were Jenny was "We must attack now!!" together they started attacking Valdar and Crystal. Jenny jumped and in mid air she transformed her hands into a circular saw "Let's see if you're tough enough!!" and slashed at Crystal immediately she moved out of the way like she had foretell that attack Crystal then grabbed her sword and was about to attack Jenny but a laser shoot from a soldier stooped her "Urgg!! There are to many to predict all their movements" she giggled "Well I will just have to thin their numbers" She flew were the soldiers were attacking, Jenny knowing that if the soldiers are destroyed they will lose the little advantage they had "OH NO!! You aren't going to destroy them!!" Jenny followed Crystal. Meanwhile the Silver Shell was face to face with Valdar with the help of some soldiers they kept Valdar in a defensive position "Have no fear my companions the evil one is starting to weak" But nobody was listening Sheldon just sighed inside the Silver Shell. Unfortunately for them Valdar had enough and throw his shield at them The Silver Shell rushed and grabbed the Shield protecting the soldiers "This thing isn't going to stop us!!" Valdar then rushed and destroyed some soldiers with his spear "You are brave Silver robot but bravery alone isn't going to win this fight" The Silver Shell then grabbed Valdar´s shield and tossed it to him making Valdar flinch "You are right bravery can't win this fight alone but my power is as strong as yours!!" With this Valdar shout a terrible cry "FOOL!! Don't you dare comparing our powers" He tossed then his spear and with an uppercut made the Silver Shell fly away then Valdar appeared in middle air kicking the Silver Shell into the ground making another hole in the ground. Sheldon was very hurt "(Ouch...ouch. I think I made him angry....)"

Crystal was in confrontation with Jenny and because of the soldiers back up they managed to hit Crystal a few times "You're going down!!" Jenny screamed while punching and kicking Crystal but it looked like she was enjoying the battle, Jenny was very puzzled because of it "What's the problem with you? I'm kicking your butt and you smile???" Crystal continued to giggle "No, no, no my dear friend I just realized your weak spot and the source of your determination!" Crystal turned to the main building and waved her sword aiming at it, a cold wave started to freeze everything in it's path "If that cold wave hit the main building I am sure that nothing will survive in it" Jenny surprised flew to intercept the cold wave "Damn you!! You want to hurt Brad!!" Jenny transformed her arms into two flamethrowers "I won't let you hurt him!!" She fired but the cold wave was extremely difficult to stop, Crystal turned to the soldiers "Now that XJ-9 is busy it is only you and me, boys!" She winked at them and with a quick move with her sword she started destroying them.

Brad seeing the situation in the battlefield was loosing his patience "CRAP!! We can do anything for our friends!! This battle has gone too far we must do a tactical retreat!" Red also worried responded, "Maybe you are right" Suddenly the screens started to make sounds "Yes!! I always have lady luck smiling at me at the end" Brad looking to the screens didn't understand anything "Huh?? Why are you so happy all of a sudden??" Red with a devilish smile answered raising one hand in the air, "Look at the battlefield my friend in a few seconds we can start the turn of the tide in this war!!!" Brad watched him "Where did you learn all that phrases?" Red coughed "Ummm... to tell you the truth I always speak like that" Brad looked at him "That's weird..." Red turned to the screens "Anyway when you see something weird down there tell me about it " Brad nodded then he realized something " But everything is weird down there" Red thought about it for a second "You have a point there AHH forget it!! Just tell me when Vexus appear" Brad raised his arms "I'm starting to think that helping you was a bad idea"

A flash in the middle of the battlefield caught everyone's attention it was the sound of something destroying space and time, black fingers in the middle of the air appeared then like they were opening something they created a gate. Inside of it there was a figure of something smiling. Then it started to walk and you could recognize her. She was the omnipotent, the mastermind and creator of one of the most powerful empires in the universe an entity that conquered many worlds without lifting one finger, this entity was know as "Vexus queen of the Cluster". Vexus then started hovering in mid air and seeing the destruction of the base she started laughing like a maniac "Bwahahaha! Everything in this world of humans shall also burn into ashes now that we have XJ-9 at our side we don't have any reason to hold back the invasion!!" Jenny finally subdued the cold wave and flew where the voice of her number one enemy was resounding she quickly jumped into action sticking her tongue out then yelling at her "Vexus!! Your words are as empty as your head if you think that I'll join you or your psychotic group of robots!!" Vexus grumbled, "What's the meaning of this!!! Why is XJ-9 not kneeling in front of me Valdar, Crystal, Zinder explain this!!"

Zinder, Valdar and Crystal flew were Vexus was they all kneel down in front of her queen Zinder started to talk "I'm sorry my queen it seems that XJ-9 was already in contact with Red both of them set up a trap here" Vexus now turning to Valdar "So did you at least destroyed Red, you know that human knows too much of our plan!!" Valdar looking down "I'm sorry my queen but Red is still alive but it was Zinder fault for not finish him when he had the chance" Vexus then with a very angry voice screamed "IDIOTS!!! Now, now I must not lost my patience, grab XJ-9 if she resist destroy her plain and simple" Zinder then exclaimed "My queen are you sure about your last orders?" Vexus looking at Jenny not threatened of her words just sighed "If she was with that pathetic human Red then she is also a treat for the final blow. It's really a shame that such power has to be destroyed...Anyway we can create another robot from her destroyed body" It was silent for a moment but Vexus just looked at Jenny and smiled "Go now attack and don't hold back my strongest warriors teach her to respect the Cluster" The three warriors looked at Jenny and started walking towards her.

Red was working like a maniac in the strange machine "Come on!! You can do it baby...you have to start!!" Brad looking at the battlefield just waved his hands at Red "HELLO!! Vexus is here and it seems that Zinder has changed sides SO you have to do whatever you are suppose to do NOW!!" Red not paying attention to Brad continued to work "All right, this is the moment of truth Brad!!!" Both of them were starting to the machine for a few minutes..................................................................................................................................The screens turned off "NOOOO!!!! I FAIL!!!" Red fall on his knees covering his head with his hands Brad scared because of Red scream just back down "What do you mean we fail???" Red pounding the floor answered, "It was too brief I couldn't open the portal" Brad not understanding anything "Well it sucks that it failed but we must tell the guys to get the hell out of here!" Red still on the floor just muttered "It doesn't matter anymore we are all doomed"

Meanwhile Jenny was now in front of the elite force almost all the robot soldiers that Red sent were destroyed the Silver Shell was heavily damaged and Jenny wasn't in good shape "Okay this doesn't look to good" Zinder eye began to flash "(Crap!! Red failed but we still have one shot this will be very risky but I must trust Red instincts) XJ-9 you are MINE" Before Valdar or Crystal could react Zinder jumped like a shadow to be face to face with Jenny his needles hands started to emit electrical charges. With a quick move he grabbed Jenny, she tried to break free punching and kicking Zinder but he just whispered to her "I'm sorry" A powerful electric charge started to hit Jenny. Jenny resisted a few minutes trying to hit Zinder with all her strength "I must resist... or they will...conquer...th...i...s" she passed out. The Silver Shell seeing that Jenny was down jumped "JENNY!!! Get your filthy hands out of her!!" Zinder jumped grabbing Jenny with his normal hands but with the others he created another electric beam the Silver Shell received the full impact. The Silver Shell tried to resist but Sheldon inside fainted.

Brad was furious because of the recent events "JENNY!! Damn! They got her!!!" He then grasped Red neck "Come on!! Snap out of it!! You and your traitor friend Zinder got her into this mess and you are going to take her out of it" Red now fully recovered stood up "You are right we still have a shot to save her but it might mean the end of you" Brad looking at his friends "Whatever the action you take believe me I'll have no regrets" Red picked up a strange device with a red button "Okay here we go!! This is for all the humankind!! This is for all the free people!! this is..." Brad very angry take the strange device from Red hands "Now it's not the time for that!!" He pressed the button without a second thought "So what did I started??" Suddendly in the base started to sound a loud alarm "ATTENTION 30 SECONDS FOR THE SELFDESTRUCTION OF THE BASE" Red looking at Brad smiled "If we go at least we will leave in a hell of a BLAST" Brad smiled back looking at the explosions that were starting "I agree this will be a hell of a BOOMM"

"ATTENTION 20 SECONDS FOR THE SELFDESTRUCTION OF THE BASE" Crystal now very scared "That Red is trying to blow all of us!!" Zinder just whispered, "Yes!!! Good work my old friend" Zinder jumped grabbing the Silver Shell in his back and Jenny in his front "My queen I'll take Jenny to my base!! You must escape Red want to finish all of us" Zinder rushed to his helicopter while Valdar screamed, "You are right we can let that human laugh in the end"

"ATTENTION 15 SECONDS FOR THE SELDDESTRUCTION OF THE BASE" Vexus started to laugh opening a portal "Reprogram her Zinder meanwhile Valdar and Crystal prepare all for our armies arrival Red is crazy if he thinks that he can get me so easily" She then disappeared in the portal she created Valdar and Crystal also ran were their helicopter was waiting.

"ATTENTION 10 SECONDS FOR THE SELFDESTRUCTION OF THE BASE" Brad now very pissed off "No!! Zinder is taking Jenny away!" Red just smiled "Relax!! I'm sure that Zinder is in our side" Brad then looking at Red "But what if he is not??" Red closed his eyes "Then I will hunt him for all eternity!!" Brad sweat drooped "(I think he believes in ghosts...) I hope you are right anyway there is nothing we can do now" The helicopter of Zinder took off "9 SECONDS" Brad smiled "It's all right if she is safe and not with Vexus!" "6 SECONDS" Red grabbed something and handed it to Brad "Cool down everything will pass in a few seconds here you can have this it has everything a true EDF soldier needs" "4 SECONDS" Brad just leaned on the machine "So I'm an EDF soldier... it's definitely a cool way to go!!" "2 SECONDS" Brad then looked behind him "HEY!!!" "1 SECOND"

It was a cold night and a guy was watching the base suddenly a big **_BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!_** Scared him to death "What the HECK was that!!" He nervously looked at the base, nothing was there anymore "Nothing could have survived in that explosion."

On the next chapter Jenny will see Zinder true intentions and the explanations that she is seeking but everything will be relevant to her when she finds out about Brad's fate on

**Chapter V: "A wish to the starts"**


	5. A wish to the stars

**Chapter V: "A wish to the stars"**

Jenny was lying in her bedroom sleeping soundly when she suddenly woke up like she was scared by something "AHHHHHHHH!!!....Huh?" Jenny looked around her room. "It was like nothing has happened" she thought about it for a second then she realized what was going on "That was a nightmare!!!" Brad entered trough the window looking very concerned "Jen!! What happened I heard you scream!!" Jenny smiled remembering a past adventure "Hey Brad! Next time you should try entering trough the door like everyone else" Brad looked confused "What??" Jenny giggled "Let's just say that I had my first nightmare" Brad nodded "Well your chip create dreams it's only natural that it also create nightmares" Jenny smiled looking at Brad with puppy eyes "So, Do you want to hear it??" Brad stood back "Jenny remember when I told you that telling dreams or nightmares were ...ummm... You know...DULL" Jenny still looking at him with puppy eyes answered "Come on Brad this wasn't a dream it was a nightmare in fact there were explosions and robots and all the stuff you like" Brad was getting interested but he remembered when she told about her dreams and he shook his head "I don't know if I want to hear it even if there are explosions" Jenny closed her eyes smiling "You were there as a HERO" Brad now fully interested he jumped up and down kicking and punching to the air "Really me as a hero hey!! Then that wasn't a nightmare maybe it was a prediction or something like that " Jenny laughed a bit seeing Brad assuming different hero poses "So you want to hear it now?" Brad nodded "Sure Jenny! Go ahead" Jenny started telling Brad about the EDF, Red, Zinder, the elite force and all the situations that she "dreamed" Brad very interested in the history jumped every time his name was mentioned and making Jenny angry when he smiled when she described Crystal. But for all the battles Jenny thought in a way where she always won. 

Brad had a doubt in by Jenny's tale "Wow!! Cool, what I don't understand is why that history was a nightmare" Jenny surprised by the question thought a fast answer "Ummm... I think in the end Tuck was the ruler of the world" Brad startled by the uncommon answer shivered "UH! That was definitely a nightmare..." Brad recovered from the shock "Anyway that was some dream. Are you sure you didn't drink a past can of oil or something like that??" Jenny looking funny at Brad just crossed her arms "Don't tell me that you're jealous again of my superior dreaming capacity Brad" Brad waved his hands trying to return Jenny into a good mood "No, no, of course not I was wondering about it because you had all that dream in only five minutes" Jenny raised an eyebrow "What do you mean five minutes?" Brad went to the window smiling and pointing to the sky "It was five minutes ago when I said goodbye to you, See it's still dark outside that's why I heard you scream, remember that I don't have robot powers like you" Jenny went next to Brad smiling at him again raising one hand "I was wondering how did you heard me. Anyway it only proves that I can dream the best dreams and nightmares" Brad leaned in the balcony still looking at the stars "Yeah... Whatever you say Jen!!" Jenny now curious about something asked, "Why are you continue looking so concentrated to the sky?" Brad looked like he was charmed by something "Nothing, I just have the feeling that I will watch a shooting star tonight" Jenny lost her interest "Come on!! Brad you sure don't look like the type that believes in that stuff" Brad not paying much attention just smiled "How can I not believe in that if I was the one who told you about it" Jenny took out her screen from her belly with the picture of a meteor entering the planet "They are just big rocks that enter our atmosphere. There is no way they can grant wishes" Brad turned to Jenny with an easy going look "So how can be so sure that they absolutely cannot grant wishes" Jenny remembering something with an angry face replied "Because when I saw one it didn't grant my wish!!" Brad closing his eyes answered, "Maybe you didn't believe enough or it was a impossible wish" Jenny turned his head not wanting to continue the conversation "Yeah, sure...Why don't you wait until next week, there will be meteor shower and there going to be a lot of shooting stars"

A few minutes passed then Brad jumped a little but that jump made him lose his balance and he fell from the balcony, Jenny shocked flew to save his friend grabbing him seconds before he crash into the ground. A very annoyed Jenny just stared at him, "Brad nobody ever told you that playing in a balcony was dangerous?? Sometimes I wonder about you..."Brad smiling in Jenny's arms pointed again to the sky "Well even I made mistakes sometimes, besides I saw one!!" Jenny sighed, "Don't tell me that you fell off a balcony just because of a stupid rock........ Tell me one thing was your wish so important that you couldn't wait for the meteor shower next week?" Brad looking at her eyes "My wish was to talk to you one more time before we got our own ways" Jenny was very confused "Huh?? You sure are acting weird tonight Brad..." Brad jumped from Jenny's arms and started walking away, his clothes mysteriously changed into something he never wore before, he stopped a few feet away "I'm sure that our paths will cross again but we will not be able to talk to each other like this until then my dear friend Jenny" Jenny didn't answered. Brad continued to walk and raised his hand without looking back at Jenny as he disappeared in the night "I'm sure you will understand Jenny! Never give up believe in yourself!!!" Jenny didn't understand a word she just stayed where she was but she came to her senses "WAIT!! BRAD, what do you mean!!! , BRAD!" Jenny tried to run after him but an intense light behind distracted her, turning around Jenny could hear another familiar voice.

"XJ-9? XJ-9!! Are you okay?? Can you hear me?" Jenny now appeared somewhere else "(That voice...mom?) Urggg...." Ms. Wakeman turned off the light that was Jenny's face "She finally woke up. Uff! Young lady you are in serious trouble" Jenny was lying on the bed in a laboratory but she still was very dizzy "(What is going on?) My head... I was in my house ...then the strong light, where are we? This doesn't look like our home" Zinder stepped out from the shadows "Your in my base XJ-9" Jenny recognized the voice and jumped from the bed getting ready to fight "You!! You are that guy Zinder! the one that fooled us into a trap!! This time you are not going to be so lucky" Jenny raised her fist trying to hit Zinder on his face but Ms.Wakeman stepped on the way "Calm down!! XJ-9 He already explained everything to me" Jenny still wanting to beat the crap out of him yelled, "He's fooling you mom!! He tricked Brad and me and now he is trying to fool you too!! I'm not going to let him get away!!" Zinder lowered his head "I'm sure that you think that I'm just a liar and in many ways you are not completely wrong but I also had my reasons. If you let me I could explain everything to you" Jenny was still furious at him "I don't care about you or your stupid reasons you are a Cluster puppet and that it's all I need to know!!" Jenny eluded her mom getting a direct location in front of Zinder "You are mine!!" Jenny was about to hit Zinder when someone entered the laboratory at full speed "Jenny wait! He's... AAHHH!" The guy fell down in the floor "...Wait he's not our enemy" Jenny looking to the poor guy in the floor rapidly she recognized him "Sheldon?? What are you doing here??" Sheldon had a lot of bandages around his body, Sheldon smiled at her friend from the floor happy that she was fine then he realized the question that Jenny asked he nervously tried to answer it "Ummm. Well you see...I came with... with...your mom!! Yeah I came with your mom and I hurt myself on the way here!!" Ms. Wakeman thought about it and said "That's odd I don't recall seeing you in the transport when they called me" Zinder just moved his head, he already knew that the Silver Shell and Sheldon were the same person "He stow away in the transport I'm sorry for not telling you Doctor Wakeman" Zinder went to the screens. Meanwhile Sheldon sighed in relief at the unusual help "Yeah I'm sorry about that but when I heard that Jenny was hurt I Knew I had to come" Jenny smiled at his friend "OH! That's sweet Sheldon... but at the same time it was plain stupid!... I think you are hanging too much with me" Zinder changed the conversation "So do you want to hear my explication now?" Jenny not very sure just raised one arm like she was giving up "Go ahead! But if your history does not fit we will finish our fight at the base!"

Zinder turned the screens on "This history begins a centuries ago" It showed the picture of a Cluster army and in the middle there was Zinder "I was a mere soldier of a battalion of the Cluster Empire a long time ago. I always believed that I was built on Cluster Prime and that I had the obligation to serve Vexus in every wish that she had..." The screens shifted showing scenes of battles and destruction "I battled in many wars against many enemies of the Clusters and we always won, this made my battalion win a lot of reputation in fact we were treated as heroes in Cluster Prime"The screens shifted to show Cluster Primer and Vexus "That's how we became the first elite force. Vexus immediately gave us a command to conquer all intelligent worlds but she also told us to search for a planet and a specific kind of robot in all the universe, they gave us entire companies and legions to do that" Jenny proudly interrupted "You mean the earth and me?" Zinder shocked his head "No, it wasn't you and it wasn't the earth " Jenny stuck her tongue out at Zinder. The screens then showed two planets "In all our travels around the universe we found several planets some of them so advanced that they had robots that were as powerful as the Clusters champions" Zinder continued "Little by little we conquered those planets defeating their guardians" Jenny jumped "SEE!! You are evil son of a mnnmmnnmn...Mmm??" Ms. Wakeman quickly covered Jenny's mouth "Jenny a little control please, UFF!! Zinder but something about your tale stills intrigue me what was so special about the planet you were searching?" Zinder put one hand his forehead like he was trying to remember "The planet we were searching was very rare and incredible but I'll tell you about it later, anyway Vexus was angry because the time that it took to move our armies were too long and conquering them also took a lot of time" The screens then showed Vexus again "Then she started to use an old method "

Zinder flashback Zinder was in the throne room and he knelt down before Vexus "My queen the planet in sector 5 will be conquered" Vexus not impressed coldly answered "How much time it will take?" Zinder answered "If everything go as planned it will take about five to six years according to our spies their technology of robots that they had can even match our own but we had the advantage of our numbers" Vexus growled "This is taking too much time that I thought... hmm.... mmmha ha ha, yes we will return to my old method" Zinder confused asked "Old method my queen? What is your old method?" Vexus stood up "We will make our enemies destroy themselves" Zinder not very sure what the queen was talking about "How are we going to make that my queen?" Vexus smiled "We will simple "recruit" the robots that they had making them join in the Cluster then we send them to destroy their own creators" Zinder then exclaimed "I'm not sure if they will join the Cluster that easily and there is even less chance for them to destroy their own creators" Vexus getting tired of Zinder continued "Idiot!! Of course they will not join if we talk to them. We will reprogram them" Zinder shocked just replied "But my queen that goes against what we seek!! Liberty for the robots in the entire universe!! Reprogramming them make us no better than their oppressors" Vexus stared at him "Don't worry my loyal servant they must be taken into light that they are just being used I will use any method to make them join our side and if they don't we will destroy them" Zinder lowered his head "My queen I'm still not sure" Vexus tired of the conversation just smiled "Remember that your mission is to destroy any biological being nothing else. If we can save the robots from another planets it goes with our objective of liberty of all the robots in the universe" Zinder lowered his "I'm sorry for doubting you my queen. After all it was your wisdom that created and raised the Cluster Empire. We will follow your commands" end of flashback

Jenny sat herself again in the bed "That doesn't sound exactly like the Vexus I know" Zinder responded, "Vexus herself is a mystery, she is kind with robots but she can't stand organic beings or robots that are with them. But she is also very demanding with the ones who are under her direct command one thing that I'm sure about her is that she doesn't tolerate failure from them" Ms. Wakeman interrupted "It's clear that Vexus is following the same procedure in the earth trying to turn Jenny against us and I must admit that in a few times she almost accomplish that" Zinder now turning to Jenny "Umm... but even so this planet is challenge even for the Cluster. They can't capture XJ-9 and an open war will take centuries" Jenny smiled "See why don't you go and tell Vexus that she is wasting her time in here and leave us alone!" Zinder now turning into the screens "Believe me that Vexus was about to give up on earth and you but destiny didn't want it that way" The screens then turned into a gigantic planet very similar to the earth "Unfortunately a year ago I found the planet that Vexus was looking for" Ms. Wakeman interested about the planet made the million dollars question "That planet looks like the earth with oceans and mountains. Zinder please explain why Vexus is looking for this planet in particular?" Zinder was silent for a moment then he spoke in a very calm voice "You are right about the planet it is just like the earth in fact you could say that the earth and that planet are like twins" Zinder continued the screens showed some destroyed buildings "But unlike the earth that planet was the home of some ancient culture. In the ruins on the planet we found technology so advanced that it makes the Cluster technology look like we are playing with stick and stones" Ms. Wakeman impressed by the answer made and observation "Umm. That is curious how did Vexus knew about that planet" Zinder responded "That is also a mystery but the thing that she told us to find first was their Portal technology. It is so advanced that unlike our current technology it can bring a whole army from the most distance planet to another in matter of seconds as we speak the Cluster scientist are in the ruins perfecting our portals" Sheldon shivered with fear "Y, You mean that an entire army of robots can come here anytime!! If that is correct then we are doomed!!" Jenny not very impressed just smiled "Come on guys!! I defeated the Clusters before a whole army is not going to be any different" Zinder looked up and he pushed a button the screens then turned on "Here is the Cluster army XJ-9..." Millions of combat robots and spaceships were in the screens. That view made everyone to be silent for a moment then Zinder spoke again "As you can see this planet has no change at all if that kind of force is send to the earth".

Zinder then turned the screens off; Ms. Wakeman sat on the bed thinking, Jenny unsure of what she will do just crossed her arms while Sheldon was now scared to death. Zinder started to speak again "Not everything is lost... There is one hope left but I'm unsure if they made it" Jenny then realized something "This is weird. Where are Brad and the other guy? I'm sure Brad would love to hear that history" Zinder then a little nervous just mumbled, "We are not sure" Jenny now felt that something was wrong when everybody looked down "What do you mean you are not sure?" Zinder responded without looking directly to Jenny "We are not sure because...he was with Red in the roof of the main building when the base exploded" Jenny got frustrated "EXPLODED!!! What the hell are you talking about!? You better speak fast or..." Zinder now opened a window and looked to the dusk "Seconds after you fell unconscious Red and Brad started the self-destruct program for the base. That gave me the opportunity to save you and the Silver Shell unfortunately the last time I saw them they were still in the roof of the building but..." Jenny interrupted in very angry and at the same time sad voice "NO!! It can't be! I won't believe it! Brad can't be..." Zinder then turned to her "...But there is still hope that they made it alive if the Portal machine opened" Jenny now recovering cleaned some tears in her eyes "DAMN YOU!! You scared me for a second" Ms. Wakeman put one hand over Jenny's shoulder "If my calculations are correct there is little probability that they made it on that small amount of time my dear" Zinder slowly stepped out of the laboratory "You are once again correct Doctor Wakeman the machine that Red had was a prototype copied from the ones that the Cluster are making nevertheless we will know in they made it in a few hours." Jenny stood up " How are we going to know that?" Zinder continued, "If they made it Red will surely transmit a message to us. That was part of our original plan" Jenny then jumped closing Zinder way out "Wait! What if we don't get that transmission?" Zinder stopped walking "Then everyone in earth will surely meet an equal or worse destiny " Zinder disappeared in front of Jenny "XJ-9 it will be wise for you to look at all the possible results" Jenny knelt in the floor with an empty look in her eyes Sheldon and Ms. Wakeman just looked at her "Jenny I'm sure that Brad made it" Jenny just lowered her head "......." Ms. Wakeman continued trying to cheer Jenny "Remember that probabilities aren't always the final and in Brad case they don't mean anything" Jenny suddenly jumped from the window and flew away, Sheldon seeing her tried to stop her but it was late she already was far away, Sheldon in a final attempt to stop her screamed "Jenny! WAIT! Where are you going!" Ms. Wakeman didn't do anything "Sheldon let her go. She needs time alone now."

Jenny flew where the EDF base was. It was a cold night and you couldn't see the stars because of the smoke the explosion generated, Jenny flew where Brad was in the rest of the main building she was still in shock "I hate being a machine...I hate being a hero... because of me my best friend is..." Jenny took out a couple of windmills making the smoke disappear "Is this your final adventure Brad? What I am supposed to feel? Anger, vengeance, sadness..." Jenny sat there looking very sad but then she hit her own head "No! I am wrong!! Don't think like that XJ-9! He always trusted in you I must trust that he made it!!" Jenny stood up "Yes!! He wouldn't want me to feel this way " She recovered looking to the sky full of stars "This reminds me of that dream..." She thought about it for a second "That was a crazy dream. Shooting starts, wishes, hmmm... I must have fallen on my head" There was a few minutes of silence when suddenly a shooting star appeared in the line of sight of Jenny "A shooting star!" Jenny closed her eyes "(You taught me to believe in them and I will...)" She was there for a moment asking for her wish after that she took out her wings "I finally know what I should feel now my friend" She smiled a little then she flew returning to Zinder base as she spoke one word "Hope".

Back in the base Sheldon and Ms. Wakeman were talking about Jenny "She definitely is not prepared for this Sheldon" Sheldon just lowered her head "Maybe you are right not even her can withstand this..." He went to the window looking outside when he noticed something "What's that? It's approaching very fast" Ms. Wakeman also went to the window "I think it is ...Jenny" Jenny quickly entered trough the window sitting once again in the bed "You guys I'm back!!" Ms. Wakeman noticed that Jenny wasn't sad anymore "XJ-9 I'm impressed by your behavior it's very mature" Jenny smiled "I owe it to one dream your Dream chip created mom. It really made me see things differently" Ms. Wakeman was a little confused "Really!? Could you tell me when did you had that dream XJ-9?" Jenny thought about it for a second "Well it was when I was unconscious after my battle with our so called ally Zinder but why do you ask?" Ms.Wakeman took out her notes "Interesting very interesting! Your dream cheap was destroyed after the battle with Zinder" Jenny was struck by that "W, What!! What do you mean it was destroyed? Oh gosh! I really don't want to know! This day keeps on getting weirder and weirder every second it pass" Zinder then appeared "We have an incoming transmission!!" Jenny jumped from the window smiling and screaming, "I knew it!! Brad couldn't have gone so easily!!" Zinder just moved to the screens "Don't get too excited maybe it's just a Cluster transmission.... mmmmm " Zinder pressed the screens trembling as they turned on....


	6. The mysterious planet called Alpha

Okay this chapter is dedicated to all Brad fans out there and the introduction of my last created character for this fanfic so enjoy FROM: LOROS

**Chapter VI: "The mysterious planet called Alpha"**

The screens turned on the interference made it difficult to see anything clearly when suddenly the image cleared up a little.

"Pfffffftttttt.......Hey!!......ffffff....Is....ffffffttttt....anyone.......fffff....ffffffttt......get....ffftttttt.....ting.....ffffffftttt...... this??" Zinder raised his hand Jenny couldn't help but let a tear escape the image in the screens became clear as the figure behind it was now recognizable Zinder shouted, "RED!!!!" An in a few seconds those words changed the tense atmosphere in the room. Zinder quickly went to the computer "I'll improve the image unfortunately we can't send a direct transmission but we can send written messages" The image in the screen greatly improved you could see Red proudly standing behind him the only thing you could see was sand. Red kept on talking "Is anyone getting this?? Do you copy Zinder base??" Zinder wrote a few words in his computer "WE COPY YOU RED. ARE YOU ALRIGHT??" Red looked at the screen for a moment he then started to jump very excited "YESSSS!!!I´m alright Zinder! You are not going to believe this we made it in the last second! What did I tell you, lady luck always smiles at me in the end" Jenny getting a little impatient pushed Zinder out of the computer and wrote "CAN I TALK TO BRAD?" Red read the message he covered his face you couldn't tell if he was crying or laughing but just when he was about to show his face the interference made the transmission difficult to see.

"Well....pffffttt....You....ffff...see...he..ffffff....cafffttt.....ffffff.....tafffff...fff....The....poor guy lost his......fffffffffffffttttt.......in the explosion" Jenny was a little scared and she quickly wrote "REPEAT THE LAST MESSAGE WE COULD NOT UNDERSTAND IT" Red quickly read and answered "I repeat that....fffffffffffffff......fffffffff.fffffff......ffffff....he lost his....fffffff.....in the explosion" Jenny now was getting mad "We couldn't understand too well could you repeat Brad lost his what? " Jenny wrote exactly what she said and without wasting time she sends it to Red, the transmission once again cleared "Ouch, He, he ,he, now I remember that he didn't want you to know that, sorry!" Jenny frustrated just rolled her eyes "This is getting ridiculous" she once again wrote a message "TELL US WHAT DID HE LOST NOW YOU IMBECILE!!!!!" Red backed off the computer smiling a little "By this message I can tell that Zinder is no longer in command oh well... What I was trying to tell you is that....ahhhh!!" Red suddenly fell in to the floor like he was hit by something Jenny seeing this gave up "This must be some kind of joke! Zinder please could you tell your friend to stop fooling around so he can answer the stupid question" Zinder seeing that the little robot had enough quickly wrote a message "PUT BRAD ON OR EVERYONE IN HERE WILL BE HISTORY"

Red once again on his foot looked around and started talking to someone "Finally you sure took your sweet time! You better say something because I think they are mad at you lad" Brad walked slowly wearing soldier's clothes he proudly stepped in front of the transmission Red smiled at him "You sure look fine in those clothes, now say something memorable to the ones that are seeing this and I bet my laser gun that your friend Jenny is in there and she is worried sick about you" Brad thought about it for a second and nervously replied "Well here I go...mmm...Hello?" Everyone in the laboratory room was quiet for a second then Jenny sighed as she wrote a very uncommon message to him. Brad received the message and he widely opens his eyes as he read it "Wow!! I didn't know that Jenny had such an extensive vocabulary...you are right Red she is definitely mad at me"

Brad smiled at the camera "Anyway what done is done... Red told me a little about his mission so I decided to go with him" Jenny more relaxed wrote "THAT IS VERY DANGEROUS DO NOT GO BRAD WAIT FOR US TO COME" Brad smiled "Don't worry Jen If I survived the last one I think I can survive anything besides time is something we don't have and the machine that brought us here was the only one we had. We must stop them from completing the portal or there won't be a home to come back" Red also continued "Unfortunately he's right, we must seek the ruins and destroy them if necessary after all that was the original mission" Jenny and Zinder looked to each other as she wrote "BUT YOU WILL NOT BE A MATCH AGAINST THE CLUSTERS IF THEY FIND YOU BONEHEAD" Red put a cool black hat on his head as he spoke "Yeah but they won't be expecting us" Brad grabbed his backpack getting ready to travel "Yeah!! Call it luck, call it destiny, call it whatever you want, we are the only thing that stands against Vexus and the destruction of earth" Red then grabbed the machine "These will be the last transmission that we can send our equipment was heavily damaged by the explosion if you can find a way to help us we will appreciate it......fcomffffff.......ffseeffyoffffff......fffff future fffffffffffff" The screens turned black.

The transmission went dead but Brad was a little mad "I told you not to tell them about my little incident" Red laughed "Well I'm sorry I forgot about it anyway they really wanted to know what you lost mmmmm, bwha, ha, ha!" Brad turned his back "Yeah my clothes were burnt in the explosion I don't think that was funny..." Red calmed down "Anyway we are here in the middle on a planet that no man has never put his foot on" Brad smiled at the thought "Yeah too bad we are in the middle of a desert with almost no food or water... by the way where exactly is this planet" Red started to walk followed behind by Brad "Well according to Zinder this planet name is Alpha and if you haven't noticed it is like a twin planet to earth what do you think we are breathing?" They continued to walk under the strong sun in the planet the desert seemed infinite and the strength of Red and Brad was vanishing.

Brad tired stopped "UFFF! Are you sure we are taking the correct way?" Red also tired toke out a strange machine turning it on "According to this there is a lot of energy emanations in that way sooner or later we will find something" Brad sat on the ground "We better rest here tonight besides we don't know what exactly lives or walk in this planet" Red nodded "In our backpacks there is a device to make fire and tents prepare them while I check and secure the perimeter"

Both of them were sitting around the fire Brad smiled "We sure were lucky that the portal opened" Red watched the fire "You were the lucky one if you haven't leaned on it pressing the portal decipher we wouldn't be talking now" Brad lay down watching the stars "I have one question that has been bothering me Why do we needed Vexus to open a portal?" Red answered while he was taking some food from his backpack "Well it's like this ummm... to open a portal is like tuning into a radio if we don't have the exact length of the wave we can't open the portal to the desire location so that's why we needed Vexus, Zinder was aware that the little queen was here so I almost lost it when we failed the first time" Brad a little confused realized something "You mean that Vexus is in this planet... but what would have happened if she returned to Cluster Prime instead of here?" Red was getting ready to eat throwing some rations to Brad "I guess we would have been talking in Cluster Prime instead of here but don't think about it" Brad started to warm his food while thinking about something "So What was your original plan with Zinder" Red put his food down and started looking at the fire "Hmm... To explain that you first have to know that back in our planet the rulers of the world are aware of the Cluster menace luckily your friend Jenny seemed to be able to handle them but that's when I met Zinder he came to us showing a huge army that was ready to attack us in any minute if the Cluster Empire found a portal technology in this planet, we didn't have much choice but to try to form an alliance with them" Brad interrupted "An alliance?? You must have known that Vexus wouldn't accept that... unless they need something from the earth" Red continued "You are on the right path, they needed the earth as a beacon point to reach Alpha, their technology is advanced but it has their limitations so the queen accepted but I was sure that she would betray us once she founded the portal machinery but the fools of our rulers got charmed by the thought of being an ally of the Clusters" Brad looked at Red who was very serious, he got mad like he remembered something as he throw some sand into the air "They gave the Cluster four bases and as you know that is were I met our friends Crystal and Valdar, to be frank I was about to give up when Zinder came with a plan...That plan was to find and destroy the technology buried in this hell hole. He gave me access to the Cluster technology so I could recreate a Portal and I did it, all we needed was Vexus and that's were your little friend enters the picture" Brad stood up "You needed Jenny to attract Vexus right? But why didn't you tell her about it I'm sure she would have help you" Red smiled at him "That was what we were trying to do but your little friend was difficult to reach" Brad now got confused "Come on!! She lives with Ms. Wakeman and she goes to my High school" Red stretched "Well we couldn't get a direct communication with her you must know that girl is under heavy watch by the Cluster spies besides she is like a chameleon very difficult to see if she doesn't want to be looked at" Brad sighed "You are right about that one after all I lived next to her for five years and I wasn't aware that she even existed" Red started to eat "Basically after that they were starting to suspect on me but you came to my base with her in the right time and everything else is a history you already know" Brad yawned and got to his tent "Well lets call it a day I'm too tired to think..."

Back in earth Jenny was trying to get the messenger to work "I definitely give up there is no way to communicate with them" Zinder sat down "It is up to them now we can't do anything to help them" Jenny stood up from the computer turning to face Zinder "No! We must find a way...If only we had someone smart and intelligent" Ms. Wakeman looked at Jenny with a very annoyed look Jenny just giggled realizing her mistake "He, he, sorry mom can you help us please?" Ms.Wakeman put a laptop on the table she started to make some complicated calculations "Well let me see, Zinger's history, the Cluster, mmmm, mmmm, Of course! Zinder there has to be another portal machine that transport the Clusters to the earth right?" Zinder just nodded "You amaze me once again Doctor Wakeman there is that portal machine on earth" Ms.Wakeman smiled "Then if their technology is not yet so advanced then it must mean that they had a portal machine from here to the Alpha planet" Sheldon understanding what Ms.Wakeman meant also smiled "If we can get any portal machine we will be able to help Brad and Red!" Jenny jumped "You got that right and since we had Zinder in our side finding it won't be trouble at all!" Zinder stood up looking to Jenny "I'm afraid it's not simple as it looks even if I know that they are here on earth they are guarded by Crystal and Valdar and unfortunately the only machine that would actually help us is the one who is already programmed to go to Alpha and I'm not sure in which base it is located" Ms. Wakeman continued on her laptop "So there is only fifty percent of chances of finding it and we also have to defeat those robots, this lowers our chances of success even more" Jenny not really paying attention made a very cool pose "Tell me where are those bases and give me five minutes and I'll get the machine we need!" Zinder stepped outside the room not interested in the happiness of the frenetic girl. He stopped in the door speaking in a very calm voice to Jenny "Remember XJ-9 that they are the Cluster Elite force, they defeated you once and in the condition you are now you won't even last five minutes against them" Ms.Wakeman turned her laptop off she quickly grabbed Jenny who was about to shoot at Zinder "XJ-9! Zinder is right, your condition is not favorable for a fight right now reparations must be made before we even think of fighting robots who are as powerful as you" Jenny then grumbled "BUT mom..." Ms.Wakeman answered in very cold voice "No buts XJ-9 we can't return to our home because that will blow our charade so reparations will be made here and they will take some time ..." Jenny sat on the bed grumbling "Whatever... and for your information they were just lucky!"

Brad suddenly woke up by a loud sound he quickly got out of his tent but as he pulls out his head he was hit by a strong wave of wind and sand "AH! Sandstorm!!" Red also woke up seeing the situation he prepared his things as fast as he could "Curses!! I have never seen a storm in this scale we must get the hell out of here or we are dead meat!" Both of them rapidly prepared everything, Red were almost ready but Brad wasn't so fast "Come on Brad! Pack only the necessary, this thing is getting worse!!" Brad then jumped getting frustrated "To the heck with the rest! Lets go!" Both guys started to run but with the sandstorm they had zero visibility "I can't see anything Red! Red? Red!!" Brad got separated from Red "(No good he can't hear me with this noise Anyway I must go on but which way?)" He covered his eyes, as he got ready to run "This way!" He run with all his strength but something hit him strongly making him crouch he tried to recover from the hit "(Urgg.. What was that?) Ahhh!!" A strong wind hit him directly making him faint.

"OHHHH...oh... W, Where I am?" Brad stood up and started looking around, he was alone realizing this he chuckled a little "Hmm, Maybe going with Red wasn't such a good idea" Brad cleaned himself he was near an oasis and behind it there was a forest unfortunately both his body and spirit were damaged "So I'm alone in the middle of a strange planet with no food or water and with no way to return home...and to think that everything begun with me wanting join the EDF looking for adventure ha! Maybe I'm not cut to be one... but being with Jenny always clouded my reasoning making me think that I could do everything but in the end I always show how weak I am" He walked to the water watching his reflection when something spoke "I don't think you are weak" Brad jumped from into the water surprised "What the! Who is there?" Nothing was there Brad now fully aware walked slowly "(Something or someone is definitely here) Show yourself!" An eight foot tall creature rose from the sand, it looked like a spider, his body was robotic but his face looked like it was of an old man Brad looked at him at first shocked and then studding it "What exactly are you?" The strange creature looked back at him like it was also studding him "A very difficult question indeed I am what you see" Brad raised an eyebrow "So you are like a giant spider slash human slash robot slash ummm... monster?" The strange creature walked to him smiling "Ho, ho, ho it has been a long time since I talked to anyone my young friend my name is Doroban" Curiosity made Brad lost his fear and he slowly approached Doroban "Wait a sec! You can understand me?" Doroban pulled a tentacle from his body "No at first my young fellow but with this I scanned your head learning your language and I also know something about your incredible situation" Brad was impressed "You mean you can red minds? That's so cool!" Doroban looked into the ground digging up something "That is not totally true I only could read your newest brainwaves learning your language and some of you recent thoughts by the way here are the things I found. It was after all my fault that you were hurt"

Brad grabbed his stuff with a question on his head "What do you mean it was your fault?" Doroban continued to dig more things "I created the sand storm not realizing that you were there and if you hadn't bumped into me I would have buried you alive" Brad thought about it and nodded "You created a Sandstorm! Why did you create a sandstorm?" Doroban just walked to him "The reason is because I was built to do that" Brad picked up his things "So let me understand they build you to make sandstorms... I am sorry I don't get it" Doroban started to bury himself on the sand "I was created to do that to prevent the desert from expanding a long time ago there were a lot of creatures like me but now I'm alone and the task is to big for me... but I must continue that is my destiny, Destiny funny word that I learned from you, I must go now my fellow it was indeed a pleasure to talk to someone" Brad ran to him "Wait!! Have you seen my friend umm, he is like me a human" Doroban stooped for a while "Sorry you were the only one I found" Brad lowered his head "Red..." His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps that came from the forest and the voice of someone "I told you that I heard something there..."

Two strange robots that looked like insects came from the forest; Brad recognized them while Doroban watched "Shess...Cluster soldiers!" Doroban didn't understand why Brad looked so nervous "Are these machines friends of you?" Brad stood on his ground unsure of what he would do next "No they are definitely not my friends!"

One of the Cluster Robots took out laser guns pointing at Doroban "Finally! You sure gave us a lot of trouble strange robot! We have been following you for a long time, it is time for you to come with us!" Doroban didn't move and just continue to watch them. The other Cluster warrior now realized that Doroban wasn't alone "Watch this he is with a human!" The Cluster warrior walked to be face to face with Brad "An he is no ordinary human he is the one that is always with that babe XJ-9, I wonder how did you get here but that will not matter since my mission is to destroy anything that opposes us in this planet" Brad didn't answered he just looked back at the robot knowing that running away wasn't an option."(Damn! There is no way out of this one, the desert is behind and we would be an easy target there, if we could only get to the forest in front of us...)"

The Cluster soldier watched him for a while, Brad didn't even move he just kept on looking in his eyes, The Cluster had enough of Brad attitude "We got a Brave one huh? Miserable animal stop looking at me or else..." The Cluster pointed his guns at Brad, he didn't back off this made the Cluster grumble "That's it you are dead!!" Brad got ready for the inevitable but luck once again interfered, Doroban jumped and with a quick spin he formed a sandstorm making everyone fly away. Brad fell on the ground and Doroban ran to him "You okay? Sorry I had to do that but they where about to hurt you" Brad smiled at him "It is always some kind of machine that always saves my butt" He got up looking at the Cluster, they were also recovering he didn't waste time as he started to run "Quick we must run into the forest!!" Doroban didn't move "Sorry I, I can't leave the desert" Brad stopped running turning to Doroban "If you stay here they will capture you and believe me they aren't going to give you candies!" Doroban was now unsure if he should follow him "I lived in the desert for my whole live I can't..." Brad ran to him grabbing one of his legs trying to make him move "God! You sound like my little brother! The only thing you should be afraid of is those Clusters!" Doroban shocked his head "You go I'll stay" Brad kicked his leg "No freaking way!! You saved me twice and I'm not going to leave you!!" Doroban looked at him and with a deep breath he started running toward the forest.

The Cluster soldier now fully recovered started to shoot like crazy "You are not going to get away!!" Brad and Doroban ran avoiding the laser beams. The second Cluster soldier also recovered but once on his feet it hit the one who was shooting "Idiot! our mission is to bring that robot intact!" Doroban stopped in front of the forest looking at Brad "My first step out of the desert for centuries" Brad ran into the forest "Well at least you are not alone, Hurry or they will capture us!!"

Brad and Doroban were running but the Clusters had almost caught up on them. Doroban who was faster ran next to Brad "Quick jump on my back I'm faster than you!" Brad didn't think twice and he jump on Durban's back "Hang on my young friend!" Doroban made a quick jump on to the trees then he jumped to another Brad smiled "You sure act like a spider I know..." Doroban didn't understand as he continued jumping from one to another. The Cluster tried to follow them but Doroban was to quick one of them just screamed, "You can run now but you can't run forever!!" Half a day passed and the pursuit continued when they reached a mountain near a river, Brad knew that they couldn't ran away, robots were very stubborn "(They don't seem to give up we don't have a choice we must fight them but how?)" He quickly started to look everywhere when he noticed something "Doroban Go to that cave!!" Doroban still running was confused "But I won't be able to run to my fullest in that small cave, they might capture us" Brad smiled "Well we aren't getting anywhere and that cave gave me an idea to lost them" Doroban ran toward the cave Brad just took a deep breath "(I hope I'm right about this one)"

They entered the cave and the only thing Brad could see was a total darkness "Doroban can you see something?" Doroban continued to walk "Of course, if I can see perfectly in the middle of a sandstorm it means that I can see with virtually no light my friend" Doroban then suddenly stopped "Brad the path divides in two ways" Brad raised his fist "I knew it! Wait a second don't say anything" It was silent for a second the sound of water could be heard then Brad exclaimed "Doroban take the one to the left" Doroban was confused "To the left, why??..." Brad interrupted "Hurry, I'll explain to you later!" Doroban just ran the way Brad said not very sure about his little friend decision.

The Clusters arrived seconds later "Idiots they think they can lost us in this cave" when they were on the branch "Crap! Which way they went?" the other just laughed "Remember that we are dealing with a human and a good for nothing robot so..." They started analyzing the floor "I can't seem to find any footprints" The other then growled "That robot has to many legs that they made almost no contact with the surface so, what now??" It was silent once again and the sound of water was heard "Ha! Ha! Ha! That stupid animal thinks he can fool us. Come let us take this way and this time kill the human" The Clusters entered taking their laser guns out.

On the next Chapter Jenny has to decide which base she should attack will it be Valdar or Crystal? And Brad alongside with Doroban must find a way to defeat the Clusters behind in **Chapter VII: The glory of having power**


	7. The glory of having power

Okay chapter VII has some scenes that I liked and I think that's all I can say form this chapter From: LOROS

**Chapter VII: "The glory of having power"**

In the earth the reparations of Jenny were almost finish but the restless teenage robot wasn't as calm as Ms. Wakeman wanted and was getting tired of her "Calm down XJ-9! And stop moving so much it's difficult enough to repair you without proper equipment to endure your childish behavior!" Jenny raised her arms and started waving them like a little girl impatient to go to the beach "Mom! Hurry up we have been here for almost an eternity meanwhile Brad and Red are taking all the glory!!" Ms.Wakeman continued her work on Jenny without paying too much attention to her tantrums "Hmmm.... Almost finish... Okay XJ-9 you are finally repaired" Ms.Wakeman then started to talk to herself "Even in this kind of conditions I was able to repair XJ-9 sometimes I amaze myself, hi, hi, hi, hi, ha! ha! HA!" Sheldon entered the room just to see Ms.Wakeman laughing like a maniac "... Ms.Wakeman are you okay?" Jenny walked next to him covering her face hiding it "Don't waste your breath Sheldon she can't hear you, she always act like that when she finish something that she thought was impossible or very difficult" Ms.Wakeman was still laughing and Jenny just shock it's head "Shess, it's so sad" Sheldon seeing Jenny very ashamed took advantage of the situation putting his hand on Jenny's shoulder and with all his strength he muttered a few words "(Gulp)...Yes, great scientist are like that but don't worry Jenny I won't tell anyone...It, It'll be our little se... (Be strong Sheldon!) se, secret" Sheldon trembled and seriously blushed when Jenny looked at him "(Okay just what I needed another wacko!) Ummm....Sheldon I ..." Upon hearing these words Sheldon couldn't take it anymore and fell down into the ground in front of Jenny with a goofy look in his eyes. Jenny looked for a moment at Sheldon who was in the floor then she looked at her mom still laughing then again at Sheldon, she raised an eyebrow seeing the pathetic scene "Damn, being a genius (or a nerd) can totally screw up your mind"

Zinder entered the room "(??) Hello? I suppose that everything is fine?" Jenny turned to Zinder with a very happy expression on her face "Finally! Someone normal (Even if you are a double crosser backstabber Cluster puppet)" Jenny got serious remembering the situation "So who are the preparations for our mission?" Zinder continued to watch Sheldon and Ms.Wakeman "(Those two are very weird humans)" He shock his head turning to Jenny "Well in one hour I'll be waiting in the operations room to decide which base we should attack first meanwhile you can prepare yourself" Jenny smiled to him raising her fist "I'm ready for anything" Jenny then turned to see Sheldon and Ms.Wakeman, she lowered her head covering her face "Except this (sigh) we might need more time" Zinder laughed exiting the room "Well, I'll be seeing you and the rest in two hours then XJ-9!"

Back in Alpha Brad and his new companion Doroban were in a dark cave running from two Cluster soldiers, they had entered from a lot of passages until they reached a dead end Brad knock Doroban head making him stop. It was totally dark so Brad took a flashlight from his backpack; he turned it on and started to look around for a moment. Brad jumped off from Doroban´s back to the ground and was there for a moment listening until he smiled "Uff.... I think we lost them" Doroban then approached him looking very impressed "How did you capture a star with that tiny machine?!" Brad at first was unsure what Doroban was talking about, Doroban approached looking to his hand like he was charmed "I've never been near a star so close" Brad then realized what he was talking about "OH! You mean the flashlight, no, no, my friend this isn't a star, it's just a bulb and some batteries" Doroban moved his head studding it "A bulb and batteries, what are they? Can they create light like a star?" Brad just smiled at him "I forgot that you lived in a desert for a long time (Hmmm...) You know you make me remember a friend of mine, she was aware of the world outside the window but unsure if she should leave her room, she just needed a little push to actually go outside just like you (Jenny...)" Doroban looked at him very confused "(???) Sorry I don't understand a thing you are saying" Brad laughed at his friend putting his hand on his head "Don't worry I'll explain everything to you later right now we must prepare something for our friends that are following us" Doroban shocked his head "Friends? I thought they were..." Brad stared at him with a very serious look "(Oh man, This will be a loooong day) Just come with me Doroban"

Brad and Doroban returned following the same path they took until they stopped in a rather large space. Brad put his backpack on the floor checking for something "There has to be something in here that can help us" Doroban looked at him "But Brad we are returning to the same place we entered" Brad continued to look "Of course, my little brother once me that in this kind of caves the only exits are the one that is on one side of the mountain and the other is the one were the rivers exit the mountain any other path leads to a dead end, I just listened and followed the cave that didn't make too much water noise" Doroban moved his head "So why did you chose the dead ends?" Brad stood up holding something "Instinct, luck, hunch, I don't know, I assumed that they knew about this kind of caverns so instead of going to the river exit like a scared rabbit we just entered the dead ends paths waiting, just to return to the entrance"Doroban watched him for a second "You thought all that in just a few seconds? Impressive very impressive" Brad just smiled a little embarrassed for Doroban words.

Brad jumped smiling maliciously "Bingo! These might be what we need!" Doroban approached looking to the artifacts that Brad was holding "These little things?? How can they help us?" Brad ran to the entrance "These little things are proximity mines and looks can be deceiving, Wait, I will put them at the entrance" Brad started to put them in the entrance very carefully because he didn't want to active them accidentally. He finished cleaning his forehead of the sweat "Finally it's done and if those Clusters walk this way the mines will explode at contact eliminating them" Doroban started to get near them but Brad held him "Whoa! Careful my friend these things are very dangerous they will blow you up if you touch them." Brad walked away when followed by Doroban who walked next to him. Doroban then asked a question that made Brad stop immediately "Is there no other option? I feel that destroying them is too much" Brad looked at him "(He looks so old but he has the innocense of a child ... What should I do?) Well now that you mention it there is other option" Brad grabbed a stone and tossed to the entrance making the mines explode sealing the entrance, he turned to Doroban smiling raising his thumb up "Now they will not follow us that easily, you made me remember that we must avoid meaningless destruction and death at all costs even if they are Clusters...(Nevertheless I hope I'm not making a mistake)"

Brad and Doroban walked in silence for a while until Brad stopped staring deeply at the landscape "Beautiful, the mountains, the rivers, heck! If I had the time I would definitely go exploring" Doroban also looked at the landscape "Indeed this is something I never thought I would see, these is a place were you see the perfection of nature it doesn't need anything" Brad put down his backpack "You know what does these place need?" He grabbed a handkerchief then he grabbed a stick making a flag and with a pen he wrote "DoroBrad plains" he climbed a rock putting it in a safe place "What these place need it's a name so from now on these plains will be know as the DoroBrad plains!! Maybe after all this we can comeback with all my friends and make a picnic or something in here" He jumped down to the floor smiling Doroban just stood watching the little flag move with the wind "Which way now?" Brad took out the same device Red was holding as he jumped on Doroban´s back "Well according to this thing...we must go that way!! (Red... I hope we find you along the way, we could really need some help later)"

In the earth Jenny, Ms. Wakeman, Sheldon and Zinder were in the operation room. Zinder went to a computer the lights turned off and a holographic model of Alpha appeared in the middle of the room. Zinder approached the holograph pointing two locations "Well the way I see it our situation is like this" He pressed a button and a picture of Red and Brad appeared "According to our information our two friends somehow got separated in Alpha... but the good news is that they are moving to the target" Jenny just crossed her hands staring coldly at Zinder "(Brad, What the heck are you thinking!) Good news?? They got separated and that is not good at all!! But Brad going toward an enemy base ALONE is totally disastrous! (Maybe he went mad or something...)" Zinder walked next to the screen "I agree I was hoping that they will look for each other but now that the are separated there is high chance that they will be captured making the mission a complete failure" Ms.Wakeman interrupted reading her notebook "Then our main priority must be to find the portal that connect this world with Alpha and help them as soon as we can" Zinder pressed a button then the holograph changed to a model of earth "I also agree the machine we need is located in one of these two possible locations: One is located in the Antarctic circle exactly in the everlasting snow region. The other base is located at the bottom of the ocean in the Nansen depths, this is one of our obstacles: the location"Zinder then walked and pressed another button then an image of Valdar and Crystal appeared "Our second and perhaps bigger obstacle are Crystal and Valdar. Our current information says that the Antarctic base is protected by Crystal while the other one is protected by Valdar" Ms.Wakeman then corrected her glasses "(Hmm... These two robots they look slightly familiar I definitely have to explore this anyway...) The bases are located in uninhabited places making them susceptible to a full scale attack" Zinder nodded at Ms.Wakeman while sitting on a chair "Now which one do we attack??? Both of them are located in regions difficult to reach and if we fail in choosing the correct one we will have serious trouble attacking the second one"

The room was silent for a few minutes everyone was looking at the holograph until Jenny stood up pointing at Zinder "For crying out loud! Just choose one now! At this rate the Cluster will find the ruins and we will be doomed, toss a coin or something!" Zinder moved his head avoiding contact "Why don't we call an election? I can't make this kind of decision alone and in the case we have a tie I also suggest to toss a coin" Jenny sat on her chair confused that Zinder considered her proposition meanwhile Zinder turned to her "Go ahead choose one Jen" Jenny widely opened her eyes a little annoyed "(This guy has a lot of nerve!) Hey! Zinder only my friends can call me "Jen" and to tell you the truth I still don't trust you that much..." Jenny just moved her head smiling cutely at Zinder who was shocked from the unusual answer.

After the little incident Jenny started to think about the mission "Anyway I choose to attack the Crystal base, ummm, wait No! Perhaps, the Valdar base? Or maybe it would be easier to attack Crystal base first? (Which one? AH! Whatever!)... Okay! I vote to attack Valdar base in the ocean!" Jenny sat down proudly when she realized that everyone was looking at her "What! I swear that I thought about it (For a second)".

Sheldon shivered in fear remembering Valdar but he looked at Jenny courage invaded his hearth making him stood up then he spoke confident and loud for the first time"(That guy is too powerful!! Jenny is not prepared for him) I VOTE to attack Crystal BASE!!" Unfortunately Jenny didn't even move or react meanwhile Ms.Wakeman and Zinder just looked at him like he was some kind of freak, Sheldon realized this and just sat down slowly very embarrassed.

Zinder was still a little hurt for Jenny's harsh words "(Such a spoiled girl!! I don't know why I tolerate this Arggh... but I must calm myself this is no time to be thinking about this kind of stuff) Huh! ...I vote to attack Valdar base" Then everyone except Jenny turned to Ms.Wakeman expecting to hear her decision but she didn't show any sign of nervousness, she just stood up pointing the holographic earth model correcting her glasses "We will attack Valdar base first, I think that explanations aren't necessary right now" Zinder turned the computer off. The lights turned on as he walked toward the exit "Okay we will attack Valdar base in twenty minutes (Oh! I almost forgot the Silver robot matter...) by the way Sheldon will you come with me there is an urgent matter we must discuss" Sheldon nodded and followed Zinder, Ms.Wakeman just watched him go while speaking to Jenny "Interesting... what does he want with Sheldon? Anyway XJ-9 let's prepare..." Ms.Wakeman turned just to see Jenny with her headphones moving her head up and down Ms.Wakeman just moved next to her and tapped on her shoulder, Jenny opened her eyes realizing that the meeting was over and that Ms.Wakeman was next to her looking very angry "He, he, he, sorry mom, it was boring and the lights you know...so which base did we choose?" Ms.Wakeman walked toward the exit shaking her head "Why did I built her as a teenager?"

Zinder and Sheldon were walking in the hallway when Zinder stopped in front of a room Sheldon looked at him speaking nervously "Ummm...e, excuse me but what is the (gulp) urgent matter you wanted to discuss with me?" Zinder opened the door "Look inside" Behind the door was a laboratory and several scientist were there and in the middle of the room there was the Silver Shell inside a capsule, Sheldon just moved toward it, he picked up some of the reports and as he read them he just lowered his head "Oh no... The Silver Shell is in pretty bad shape" Zinder walked next to him looking at the Silver Shell "Yes unfortunately we couldn't repair it completely and I was hoping you could finish the reparations yourself" Sheldon looked at him "But what about the mission" Zinder shook his head "There is no way you can be in it without your armor" Sheldon just sat on the floor looking very sad, Zinder looked at him then at the Silver Shell "Listen to me I have met a lot of people in this earth and to tell you the truth I always believed that humans were just cowards and hypocrites but then I met you and Colonel Red and even your friend Brad and I'm happy that I was wrong , Now stand up and repair your armor as fast as you can! Jenny and me will be waiting for you at Valdar base" Sheldon stood up while Zinder left the room Sheldon then grabbed a scientist "Give me a screwdriver!!" The scientist turned to him with a puzzled look and Sheldon just smiled at him realizing his last action "Please??"

Jenny walked to a helicopter that was going to transport her and Zinder to the base Ms.Wakeman was next to her, they weren't talking until both of them were in front of the helicopter. Jenny turned to face her mom "So here I go wish me luck..." Ms.Wakeman looked at Jenny even thought she was extremely powerful you could notice that she was nervous, Ms.Wakeman couldn't help but hug her "Go my daughter! I believe that you will succeed! Remember that not only Brad and Colonel Red are in danger but the whole world" Jenny smiled and returned the hug, it was not often that her mom showed a tender motherly action like this "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" Jenny then jumped inside the helicopter meanwhile Ms.Wakeman returned to the base with some tears in her eyes. Zinder was already in the helicopter looking outside meanwhile Jenny sat down looking at her mom, she closed her eyes and with a confident voice she said the words that Zinder was waiting "Let's go Zinder!!" Zinder nodded "Soldier proceed, our objective: Underwater base at the Nansen depths!" The helicopter turned on and took off. Sheldon ran as fast as he could but he could only see the helicopter disappearing in the distance, he waved his hands hoping that Jenny would see him "JENNY!! Good luck!! (I'll come as soon as I can)"

The helicopter was in the middle of the ocean when it stopped, Zinder stood up and walked to the helicopter door "The base is underwater and the only way to get in without too drawing too much attention is an elevator that is located in that platform, come XJ-9 we mustn't waste the element of surprise" Zinder opened the doors and jumped to the platform in the ocean, Jenny turned her pigtails rockets on and followed him. In the platform there was a panel and Zinder pressed a few buttons suddenly a door opened showing an elevator Jenny moved closer she was impressed of the Cluster technology "How clever! A holographic machine was hiding it" Zinder stepped in followed by Jenny, Zinder pressed a button and the elevator started to move down "Remember XJ-9 our priority is to get the portal machine" The elevator continued to move down Jenny jumped a little like she realized something "Talking about that How the heck I'm going to recognize that machine!?" Zinder pressed one of his needle arms then a holographic of a strange looking machine was shown "It looks like this and if you see a machine that looks like this under any circumstance destroy it or put it in danger" Jenny nodded "Don't worry by the way How do you know so much about this machine?" Zinder moved his head up "Because I built it" Jenny looked at him then she jumped grabbing Zinder violently "You built it!! Then why don't you build another one genius!! Instead of risking our butts in this stupid mission!!" Zinder struggled getting free "Let me go!! Urgg!! Don't you think that I thought that!! But for your information the parts needed to built a machine like that are scattered trough the universe it'll take centuries just to collect the parts to build one" Jenny backed off putting her hands on her back "S, Sorry I didn't know that, I'm a little nervous but there is something that has been bothering me Why did you want to betray the Cluster and why did you build that machine?" Zinder vision started to fade then he grabbed his head like he was in pain "(Why did I build it?? I build it because Vexus told me... NO! She didn't, it was my idea... but why? I, I can't remember... my head, My HEAD!!!)" Then Zinder saw many confusing visions of destruction, the earth, Alpha, and Jenny finally a silhouette of something appeared then everything turned white "_No, it's not time for you to remember yet...Bring Jenny to Alpha time is running out"_ Zinder moved his head regaining consciousness, he was lying on the floor "Urgg..." Jenny was next to him "Zinder are you Okay!! You were screaming and moving like you were possessed, you scared me to death" Zinder stood up "(That voice, that girl voice, it felt like an old friend hmm...maybe I'm going crazy. No matter we must accomplish our task first) Nothing, nothing is wrong let's continue the mission" Zinder stood up like nothing happened meanwhile Jenny raised an eyebrow with an odd look in her eyes "(It's official something is definitely wrong with this guy)"

The doors of the elevator opened two cluster soldiers were there. They immediately pointed their weapons towards the elevator "Halt! Name and code number" Zinder steeped out of the elevator without saying a word and the Cluster soldiers lowered their weapon "Commander Zinder? We weren't expecting you but according to Valdar orders we can't let you pass" Suddenly a shadow jumped from the darkness and the sound of metal was heard and in the blink of an eye the Clusters were in the ground. One of the soldiers tried to look at his attacker but he just saw Jenny's back with her hand transformed into razor sharp blades "Sorry boys but we are in a hurry" The Cluster looked at her and before he lost his consciousness he muttered a few words "XJ-9 and Zinder together? Impossible..."

The base was huge you could see that there were five buildings and that the Clusters were everywhere Zinder stepped in front of Jenny "In one of those buildings is what we seek XJ-9 we better split so we can cover more terrain. Try to avoid useless confrontations remember that they are not aware of our presence. Take this it'll keep us on contact...good luck" Finishing his speech Zinder gave Jenny a communicator device the he ran toward one of the buildings.

Jenny grabbed the two soldiers hiding them then she moved around studying the base "Now If I were a Cluster where would I hide a portal machine?" The four buildings didn't show anything special that would differentiate between each other. "Okay. I'll choose door number one" Jenny watched one of the buildings from outside you could see that the building had three or four floors she took a deep breath entering the building. Four soldiers were inside of it and immediately they drawn their weapons "Intruder alert!!" The Clusters didn't waste no time and started to shoot at Jenny, She protected from them transforming her hands into a shield. She quickly moved behind a pillar avoiding the fire of the clusters "So much for the surprise factor..." Jenny turned her pigtails rockets on and flew into the air and with a descending kick she hit one of the Clusters making him crush in the wall, Seeing this the soldiers rushed toward her "Quick get her while her guard is down!!" The soldiers jumped grabbing Jenny "We got you know little girl!!" Jenny smiled at him "Little girl? I'll show what this little girl can do!!" She started to spin fast making the Clusters fly and crash into the walls and before they could recover Jenny flew next to them and one by one she hit on their heads making them faint "Okay that wasn't so bad I better go upstairs"

The second floor seemed a lot more like a maze laboratory. There were writings in the walls and Jenny tried to read them but unfortunately she didn't recognize the language, she was there for a while until she heard some steeps approaching "Oh no!! The portal machine might be here... then fighting is not an option " She looked around looking for a place to hide when she saw a table "Bingo!" She quickly hid behind the table when two bizarre robots walked in the laboratory, Jenny looked at them surprised for their appearance"(For god sake! they look like two bulbs walking!)" One of the robots walked to the computer while the other was preparing some sort of drilling machine. They turned on the computer and the image of a human was shown and the scientist in the computer started to talk "The queen new order is to prepare a report to see how many humans do we need before they destroy them. Well I need some to show me if they can survive without some of his...organic parts" The other continued adjusting his drilling machine "Meanwhile I'll be able to see if my thesis was correct. The humans feel a lot of pain when being drilled oh, I can't wait to prove it with a hundreds of animals..." Jenny was there with a disgusted look getting very impatient "(They are sick...I know I promised Zinder not to fight recklessly but these two guys are really making me angry)" The robot in the computer then opened a drawer grabbing a test tube with a glowing material inside of it then he looked at it while speaking again "I heard that humans can't live long when they are induced to a small amount of radioactivity... to prove that theory I'll need more animals, preferable young ones or recently born ones..."

Jenny couldn't take it anymore "That's it! You are going down!" Jenny jumped from behind the table punching one the scientist making him crush in the computer, the other moved pressing a button "Security we got an intruder on sector two!" Immediately ten cluster warriors appeared surrounding Jenny "Okay, you didn't waste any time" The scientist in the computer recovered laughing "Ha! Ha! Ha! I presume that you are XJ-9, what an honor! I always dreamed on studying you and your body" The other scientist grabbed the drilling machine "Don't you get it animal lover? We the Clusters have power beyond your imagination and I'll prove my theory to you now" Jenny looked at them unsure of what she should do "(I have to fight but what if the machine is around here...Damn I hate this!)" The cluster approached her. Jenny raised her fist closing her eyes "(Brad, Red)" Jenny opened her eyes taking out her wings suddenly she flew around the laboratory hitting and knocking some of the Clusters soldiers that were on her way then she stopped taking her lasers out pointing them at the Clusters scientists "(I'm sorry guys!!)" She fired her lasers closing her eyes.

On the next Chapter Brad and Doroban are still in the search of the ruins meanwhile Jenny must fight the Cluster soldier know as Valdar if she wishes to escape from the underwater base on **Chapter VIII: "A proud warrior"**


	8. A proud warrior

Okay this the longest chapter written so far and you must be wondering how can anyone write that quantity of crap?? Oh well Rome wasn't built in one day anyway in this chapter it's all focused on Jenny and her battles in the base so enjoy! From: Loros

**Chapter VIII: "A proud warrior"**

Jenny opened her eyes she had shot a laser blast to two maniacs scientist hoping and praying that the only machine that could bring Brad and Colonel Red to his home wasn't destroyed in the process. But the only thing you could see was the smoke and only the evil laugh of the scientists could be heard "Bwa, ha, ha! What's wrong XJ-9? If you are programmed to shoot like that then it means that you are another worthless robot bound to be a pathetic slave who will work for the Cluster Empire... but don't worry if you can defeat the soldiers here we will show you... our final experiment" Jenny grumbled while the smoke cleared, the two scientist ran toward the elevator. Jenny looked around unsure of what she will do next "(I was to afraid to shoot... I admit it I can't fight in here because of that stupid machine but I'm sure those two know where that machine is!) Wait! I have a question for you!!" The elevator slowly closed Jenny tried to reach them but the remain of the soldiers left closed her path.

An alarm sounded and with it more soldiers appeared in matter of seconds. At first the soldiers were unsure if they should attack Jenny directly because her reputation was well know among the Clusters. A red Cluster soldier walked towards Jenny but she only backed off, the soldier raised his weapon and started to scream at everyone "Watch soldiers!! The proud XJ-9 is afraid of us, Valdar was right everything that the humans create to protect is weak. We are true Clusters bound to rule the universe!!!" All the soldiers cheered and screamed and all of them ran towards Jenny. "(If I only knew where that machine is located I should teach these morons a lesson or two about weakness)" Jenny looked at her attackers they already had all of their weapons aimed at her "(Come on Jenny think! Or they will destroy everything)" Jenny kept on hovering backwards until she finally touched the wall. She looked behind her and looked at her reflection in the giant window "(This window received a full impact of my last attack and it doesn't have a scratch I wonder if...) Okay you rusted pieces of garbage give me everything you got!!"

Jenny transformed her arms into some claws grabbing the window behind her being careful that the soldiers didn't notice that when she finished the complicate maneuver she raised her leg and fired a rocket to ceiling, rocks were falling and immediately all the Soldiers started to shoot everything they got at her." We almost have no ammo left, Ceasefire!!" The red cluster screamed and everyone stopped "Foolish girl, Did you thought that a little explosion was going to scare us. We are trained soldiers by Valdar" The sound of something falling was heard and the soldiers smiled "Get her body it will be a nice addition to Valdar´s trophies!" Two soldiers jumped trough the window. Not even one second passed and the heard of a blast resounded; the two soldiers were thrown back at the second floor, both of them were destroyed. Some of the Cluster soldiers nervously approached the hole where the window was then they looked down and there she was. One of the soldiers just muttered the words that caused panic among the Clusters "XJ-9..." Jenny was waving her hands smiling to them like if nothing happened "Impossible!! No one could have resisted an attack like that and leave unharmed I'm sure we all hit her!!" Another soldier dropped his weapon "We need reinforcements, Heck! We need Valdar!!" Other started to look for a place to escape "Maybe the histories about her are true..."

"NO! Don't panic!!" The red cluster soldier screamed, "She is not invincible, Valdar defeated her!" Some soldiers approached the red Cluster and looked at Jenny "Yeah, we must Attack now! It doesn't matter if you don't have ammo let's show her Clusters power doesn't depends on guns and lasers!" A lot soldiers jumped running and screaming at Jenny. She just transformed her hands and four arms grown holding blades"(Shiva's swords!) Come on!" Jenny just sat holding six blades in the middle of the Clusters smiling devilish at them. In a few seconds anyone who approached too much at her was destroyed by the blades, some tried to attack her from behind but the position the blades made her have no blind point. A lot of soldiers were destroyed until Jenny coldly spoke at them "There is no way you can defeat me in hand to hand combat now and it seems that you don't have ammo so shall we talk about your surrender terms" The red soldier grabbed his weapon "Shut up! ... I, I still have some ammo left little girl" The soldier pointed his gun and started shooting while laughing madly, Jenny sighed looking sadly at her attacker and with quick moves she reflected all the beams. The red soldier just looked the beams approaching at him "HA! HA! HA! ARGGG!!!" An explosion was heard and Jenny stood up putting away her extra arms. She moved around looking at the terrified soldiers she smiled raised her arms and screamed "Ika, ika BOOOOO!!!" All the soldiers then started to run away scared at Jenny at first when suddenly the roof of the building opened and the two scientist that escaped were there and something huge was behind them "Brilliant XJ-9! I like the way you play with the mind of those pathetic soldiers, maybe you also had a dark side unfortunately playing time is over!!" Jenny turned to the roof and the giant shadow grumbled loudly, "Okay...That IS new" Jenny said while taking her lasers out.

The shadow jumped from the third floor crashing into the ground destroying some soldiers who were running away "Stupid fools why are you escaping from her! You are nothing but deserters and you know what we think about deserters" The giant robot opened his mouth shooting a huge laser beam destroying the soldiers. After that massacre the two scientist turned their attention at Jenny "I admit that you are very intelligent robot XJ-9 and to show you my respect I present to you our last experiment!!" The other scientist continued putting her hands in the air "It was created in our search of the perfect soldier and guess what? We took his appearance from a creature that lived a long time ago in this planet" The Robot just moved growling a little, Jenny looked at the robot more curious than scared but something was certain she never saw one before "OH!! How CUTE is that your...ummm... giant chicken-lizard??" The scientist almost fell from the roof and everyone stared at her until one scientist jumped screaming at her "CUTE!!! Are you blind or something!? For your information it's not a chicken-lizard you bonehead it's a dinosaur!! more precisely an Alosaur-robot that I like to call The Cybersaur!!" Jenny still looked at it with curiosity flying in circles around it paying little attention to the scientists "An alo-what?? cyber-who?? Never heard of them are they some kind of meal or something? ... Oh, I know! You found it in Japan right!" Silence was absolute and everyone was still staring at Jenny with disbelief. She moved her head putting her hands behind her head "What? Did I say something funny?"

Jenny landed near the strange robot looking at the cybersaur smiling at it when one scientist snapped of the confusion the last conversation created "Enough of this silly conversation!!! Attack XJ-9 Cibersaur!!" The mechanic robot charged at Jenny at full speed "Whoa!!" Jenny screamed while taking off the ground. The Cybersaur rushed jumping trying to slash Jenny with his claws but Jenny avoided them flying fast in circles "Not even close Cute one!" Jenny then started to shoot lasers but the thick armor of the robot deflected them "(If laser not work maybe direct attacks will)" Jenny grabbed her hands together creating a huge iron ball watching this the scientist in the roof just laughed and spoke to his monster almost screaming "My creation stay where you are and expect XJ-9 pathetic attack" The Cybersaur just stayed in the same position meanwhile Jenny looked at him for a second "Sorry about this!" Jenny flew towards it at full speed and with all her strength she made a direct hit on the cybersaur head The hit was so hard that it made the Cybersaur go six feet backwards screeching a horrible cry but unfortunately for Jenny he didn't fell and when they finally stopped Jenny was right in front of him "(No!! I'm open for a counterattack!)" The Cybersaur immediately recovered and with a sudden move with his jaws he bit Jenny's arms that were still transformed into a giant ball, Jenny looked hopeless for a second then she tried with all her strength to get free but the pressure was to high The cybersaur eyes shinned and with his claws Cybersaur tried to slash Jenny's body. Jenny looked while the claws approached her body "Holy crap!!" Jenny then started to avoid the claws making a lot of complicate maneuvers stretching her arms and transforming her into a lot of things. One of the scientists grumbled looking at his creation "Not even once!!! That thing wasn't even capable of hitting Jenny's not even once" He continued his speech putting his hands on his head "I didn't imagined that XJ-9 was so versatile! She almost looks like she is made of rubber instead of metal!!" The other just looked at the fight with a serious look "Don't worry she is exactly were we want her... CYBERSAUR! Quick release her hands and Shoot your laser beam!!" The cybersaur obeyed throwing Jenny into the ground then he immediately jumped and in mid air. He opened his mouth charging energy and was about to shoot. Jenny was on the ground and raised her hands transforming them at shields getting ready for the blast "I hope I can endure this!" Suddenly all the lights went off. A shoot was heard and the sound of an explosion in the complete darkness in the undersea base.

Darkness was absolute the scientist and some soldiers were there. The scientist were trying to look the outcome of the battle "(Did we get her?) Cybersaur turn on your eyes!!" The cybersaur eyes turned on illuminating the base meanwhile one of the survived clusters soldiers grabbed some weapons from their destroyed comrades looking impatient almost like he was losing control "Don't lower your guard!! If she survived an attack from a whole squadron she must have survived an attack from that thing" One of the scientists jumped from the roof landing next to the soldier grabbing his neck "Fool!! The last time she just tricked all of you" The other scientist also jumped landing near the first one continuing the speech "Yes it was brilliant! She realized that the windows in this base could resist very strong attacks and while you were deciding to attack her she just backed off until she could grab one window then she created a diversion with a rocket that allowed her to have the chance to fly to a safe distant with the window on her hands" The other continued squeezing even more the poor soldier "She waited in a safe distant and you shot with everything wasting all your ammo. She just used the window as a shield and that's why you didn't hurt her but you definitely shot directly at her hmmm, Ha! Ha, ha, The only thing she needed to do was to appear in front of you in order to play with your weak minds... but that is not going to happen to us" The scientist released the scared soldier throwing him far way "Find out why the lights are off and close all the exits NOW!!" The soldier nodded getting up from the floor and running as fast as he could. The two scientists approached the last battle scene "Cybersaur I need your lights in here!!" The great beast approached illumining the place pointed by the scientists there was a big hole made of the blast of the beast but no sign of Jenny was there the scientists studied for a second the hole when one suddenly stood up turning to the cybersaur really angry "Useless piece of trash!! You failed miserably and the worst part is that she is probably miles away from here!"

Jenny was behind one building listening to the scientist's conversation speaking to herself in a really low voice about the last battles "(Having nocturne vision isn't so bad) But I don't remember thinking all that! As matter of fact the only thing I did was to throw the window and then run as hell but everyone shot at it and playing with their minds... (Sigh) they really respect me a little too much" Jenny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a hearth stopping scream "What that heck was that scream!!" She turned just to see Cybersaur rolling in pain in the floor as the mad scientists shouted something "Activate command eight! Suffer for your mistake!" The cybersaur was still on the floor meanwhile all the soldiers just grumbled watching the heartless scene but unlike them Jenny jumped from the shadows really pissed off "Stop that at once! What is wrong with you!? Isn't he on your side?" The two scientist turned to her with an evil grin of their bulbs heads "Well, well, well, it seems that the robot XJ-9 isn't as smart as we thought in fact I'm starting to think that she might be just a lucky robot" The cybersaur continued to scream, Jenny flew trying to punch one the scientists but they shouted something seconds before Jenny could get them "Deactivate command eight and activate command two!!" Before Jenny could reach them the cybersaur eyes shinned and with a sudden move with his tail it slammed at Jenny making her crash into a building he stood up growling Jenny was still on the floor from the impact but she was a little confused while watching sadly at cybersaur "Why?? They were torturing you seconds ago. Why do you still help them?" One of the scientists walked to be in front of her "Isn't it obvious XJ-9? It's just a machine and like every machine it's only programmed to do what it is programmed to do... at least that is in theory but in our research we found that sometimes emotions and thinking given to robots make them defy our programs and something called sense of preservation appear" The other scientist walked next to his partner continuing "So if we want to create a perfect soldier we needed to get ride of useless emotions and thoughts and only mm, ha, ha, ha, GOOD emotions like hate and fear would be necessary for that soldier" Jenny stood up staring at them "Monsters...You are nothing but monsters" One of the scientists covered his face upon hearing Jenny's words like he was remembering something "Monsters!! That's the same word Vexus used when I proposed our brilliant idea but instead of recognize we were forced to come to this miserable planet and the worst part is that we had to continue our research in secret but soon she will see that I was right! Get her Cybersaur!"

Once again the cybersaur charged at Jenny trying to slash her at any cost but this time Jenny didn't fought back and only avoided the ferocious attacks but she just looked at him speaking softly at him "Listen to me if you had one emotion you definitely have the rest of them" The cybersaur stopped for a second but the his eyes shinned and he continued the attack but Jenny only talked to him while avoiding the attacks "If there is fear there is also courage and if there is hate then there is love!! No matter how hard they try they can't erase them totally" One of the scientists walked laughing at jenny's touching words "HA! HA! HA! Its no use XJ-9 you can talk everything you want but Cybersaur will never stop.........WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!" The cybersaur stopped his attack and turned to the scientists something different was in his eyes the scientist just looked at him in disbelief "Why did you stop Cybersaur destroy her now!!!" Cybersaur didn't move and the scientist approached him "I told you to destroy her now or else you will be destroyed " Cybersaur just lowered his head as Jenny approached him talking to the scientist "You still don't get it? Emotions is what gave us a meaning of our existence is I don't know... that spark that make us fight for what we believe and if we lack or don't know them we lose that spark fortunately for Cybersaur he discovered the other emotions that you hid so maliciously" All the clusters soldiers there cheered at Jenny while the scientists grumbled looking at their creation then at Jenny "you, You! YOU!! You and your stupid words ruined everything!! Grrrr... but I will have the last laugh" The scientist then looked coldly at the robot and smiled devilish at him, thinking on revenge "(Die miserable failure!!!)" Jenny saw that mad look and quickly drew her lasers pointing at the scientist while he started to say something "Activate..." Jenny pointed and was ready to fire but the other scientist jumped making her fail while the other continued the deadly sentence "Self- destruct..." Jenny transformed her hands into a giant hammer and she smashed the scientist holding her but the other continued, Jenny tried again raising her weapons again "(Oh no I won't make it on time!)" The scientist eyes grew bigger saying the last word "progra...ARGGGGG!!!!" Before he could finish the word a shadow moved in front of him and an electric beam hit the scientist making him explode into many pieces.

The shadow appeared in the middle and Jenny quickly recognizes the figure behind the smoke "Zinder!! It was about time"Zinder stood up looking at the two destroyed robots then at Jenny "I heard everything you said and I never believed you were sooo romantic XJ-9" Jenny blushed shaking her head "N, No!! It was, I was... I don't know! Leave me alone!!" Zinder turned to the robot cybersaur "Poor thing he is finally free but at the same time trapped" Jenny looked at him, cybersaur was completely immobile then Jenny turned to Zinder "What do you mean trapped??" Zinder just walked away without looking back "He is trapped because he only obeyed those two mad robots orders but he defied them making a paradox making him stop forever and without those two we can't get him back ...let's go XJ-9 I know where the machine is located" Jenny grabbed Zinder shoulder making him stop then turned around flying towards Cybersaur "WAIT! Then let me gave him a new order" Jenny flew next to him, Zinder continued to watch unsure of Jenny´s plan "Did you forget that I was build for maaaaaaany purposes?" Jenny flew approaching his head then he turned her hand into a giant megaphone. She winked at Zinder and as a huge surprise for everyone she started to talk like one of the scientists "(I think I got it if command two was for attacking maybe...) Listen to me! Activate command one!" Cybersaur eyes shinned once again. She smiled then flew next to him whispering a few words to cybersaur immediately after that she returned next to Zinder meanwhile Cybersaur simply started to walk away watched by all the remaining soldiers. In a few seconds she arrived next to Zinder looking very impatient "So which way is the machine Zinder?" Zinder talked to her curious about something "Wait a minute, what did you said to cybersaur? You order to help us or something" Jenny sighed at Zinder´s comment shaking her head "Of course not! I just told him to be...free"

All the soldiers watched this and almost all of them just walked away touched by Jenny's benevolent actions Zinder looked at her while they both were walking in the darkness "(She definitely is special) It seems that the soldiers here don't want to fight with you anymore" In the darkness Jenny saw the last soldiers retreat she raised her head very proud "(I'm definitely good at this)" Suddenly the lights returned. Zinder was surprised by this "Impossible I destroyed the power cells they couldn't repair them on such a short time!!" Immediately a sound that Jenny and Zinder remembered was slowly approaching "That sound!" Zinder grabbed his needle arms creating an electric shield "Get ready to fight XJ-9!!" But Jenny moved in front of him taking her wings out and starting to hover in mid air talking to Zinder without looking to him "No, Zinder you go and get that portal machine I'll handle him..." Zinder didn't listen to her words still preparing for the fight "Are you crazy or something!? You can't defeat him alone!" Jenny flew in font of him now looking directly at Zinder "Remember our mission is to bring the portal machine I'll distract him as long as I can meanwhile you must get that machine" She then smiled at Zinder "Besides I'm used to fight with overpowered villains..." Zinder moved his head up there he saw a helicopter in the distance "(... She's right) Then be extremely careful XJ-9" Jenny turned flying towards the helicopter "If you bring safely that machine to my mom I'll allow you to call me Jen!!" Zinder turned around running to a building "(Hmmm...Good luck XJ-9 you'll need it)"

The helicopter hovered in mid air on the roof of a building, the lights turned off and on like they were predicting something Jenny flew and landed on the roof watching the helicopter "Okay, it was time for the big bad guy to show up" The helicopter doors opened there someone jumped landing on the same roof where Jenny was. "Impressive, you definitely are a rare warrior. That will make this fight very interesting, don't you think the same XJ-9?" It was Tiger Valdar the first elite force warrior that Jenny met, he once again had his shield and his gigantic spear. Jenny looked at him ready to fight in any second but first she answered Valdar question "The name is Jenny and for your information you will not win this time" Valdar walked looking to his base from the roof of the building "I hope you are right about that.... I monitored and followed closely your last battles in here and you always had the power to won all of them" Jenny just stood where she was being on alert of Valdar moves "(This must be some kind of trick to make me lower my guard... But if he is wasting time I guess I can talk a little) The last battles weren't so easy for a while I thought I was a goner but..." Valdar interrupted turning around facing her "That's correct what I don't understand is who can a robot built to protect others be so strong!" Valdar´s eyes were shining raising his spear in to air and then slamming it in the ground he waited for Jenny's response but Jenny didn't fell for Valdar´s intimidation and she calmly answered the question "I'm strong because I always remember who I'm protecting and I will fight with all my might if the people I care about are in danger" Valdar eyes stopped to shine and he just turned around watching his base "Believe it or not I was waiting for an answer like that. Do you want to know why I fight? It's because I seek for true power and with that power someday I'll avenge them..." Jenny walked towards Valdar intrigued for his last words "(He sounds so sad) Umm Valdar? What do you mean when you say avenge them?" Valdar didn't move and just lowered his head answering Jenny's question "A long time ago I think I was like you" Jenny didn't say a word and Valdar continued his tale "Sometimes when I deeply think about it I remember a civilization and me being part of it, protecting it BUT... after that I remember destruction, screams, chaos and I was there trying to fight with all my power against the one who was destroying my world but it defeated me easily I, I couldn't defend them I failed them. Ahh... Humm... I could only escape, I roamed the universe for centuries and centuries increasing my hate and my thirst for revenge, I trained reaching my limits but I still needed more power and that's when I found her: The almighty Vexus Queen of the Clusters. She offered me the Power I needed with only one condition. To forget about my past." Jenny shook her head "No!! Why did you do something like that! You just became the same thing that you hated" Valdar laughed a little without turning back "Ironic isn't it? And the worst part is that they couldn't erase completely my past so right now the history is repeating again but this time I'm the one who is going to destroy everything. You a defender and me a destroyer... I got the power to destroy and you to defend" Valdar turned getting his shield and spear ready "FIGHT ME! Let's prove once and for all which is stronger Jenny!!" Jenny took her wings and lasers out all fired up "I'll gladly show you Valdar!!"

Valdar and Jenny both of them rushed to each other Valdar swung his spear to Jenny who was flying in mid air but Jenny easily avoided the hit flying a little higher then she pointed her lasers at Valdar and shot directly but Valdar raised his shield blocking the beams. Now it was Valdar turn to counterattack he jumped fast reaching Jenny in the air then Valdar raised his shield and with a somersault he made Jenny crash in the roof. Seeing his opportunity he fell from the air with his spear trying to stab Jenny "This will finish this fight!!" Jenny was dizzy in the roof floor but she quickly recovered just in time to see Valdar falling at full speed towards her. Jenny rapidly rolled sideways seconds before Valdar spear plunged all in the roof Jenny watched this and rapidly stood up "(This guy isn't joking, That was definitely close...)" Valdar tried to remove his spear from the roof ground but Jenny didn't waste any time waiting for Valdar. She quickly grabbed a huge piece of the roof and tossed it to Valdar. Valdar couldn't avoid the hit and was squashed by the giant boulder. Jenny quickly returned into the air "My best option is to stay in the air preparing for his counterattack..." Jenny first flew high into the air then she took out not only her hand lasers but her head lasers and her rockets too. She aimed all her heavy artillery to the part where Valdar was squashed. A few seconds passed and Jenny was getting impatient "Where is he???" the ground of the roof started to shake This made Jenny turn around and around because her sensor couldn't pick exactly were was the center of that small earthquake. Jenny took a deep breath this action calmed her even thought she didn't need to breath at all, after that she reinserted all her weapons in her body except for her hand laser guns "It's no use... he will come out from there from anywhere and I can't risk to fail because that will make me lose all my firepower in one useless attack" After a few seconds the roof and the building collapsed. Jenny flew backwards contemplating the scene "What is he thinking now?" Dust rose completely covering the battle scene Jenny flew circles trying to find Valdar but the dust made impossible to see anything. After a while she stopped in mid air "Well I don't have any rush so I'll just wait for him to come out...." Suddenly she saw Valdar spear rapidly approaching directly at her but she reacted just in time firing with her laser guns at the spear that impact made the spear fail for inches. Then something odd happened the spear returned like a boomerang into the dust but Jenny didn't saw this. Once again she flew in circles and again the spear was thrown but this time his trajectory was different. Instead of going in a line it made a semicircle in the air. Jenny didn't worried too much about this "He is making this fight too easy for me..." She just flew higher but for her surprise the spear also gained altitude "What the!!!" The spear was about to hit her but just like a mirror reflex she raised her lasers and fired at it making it fail for inches. Jenny looked to the destroyed building and this time she looked the spear returning and disappearing into the dust. Jenny was aware that the next attack was going to be even stronger so she flew even higher touching the crystal that protected the base from the water "Well if I'm too high he won't be able to surprise me easily but at the same time I can't attack him. I must find a way to counterattack I can't avoid that spear forever hmmm... Wait a second!! The spear that's it!" Once again Valdar spear rapidly approaching her but this time it was going in a zigzag trajectory. Jenny raised her lasers trying to aim at it but the spear moved to fast "I have to wait until is close enough..." The spear was at least three feet far from her "Just a little more...." The spear was only inches away from her "Now!!" Jenny fired making the spear fail grazing her shoulder the spear then hit the crystal behind Jenny. She turned around "Now it's my turn to attack you!!" She grabbed Valdar spear and they both returned to the destroyed building meanwhile Jenny transformed her hand into a giant hammer. The spear entered the dust and Jenny closed her eyes finally when the spear suddenly stopped Valdar was there with his shield screens until he noticed that his spear was heavier "What!!" Jenny jumped on the spear in front of Valdar she just smiled at the surprised robot while speaking to him "What time Valdar? HAMMER TIME!!" She swung her hammer hand with all her strength. The sound of metal crashing was heard and she knew that she hit directly at Valdar´s face. Jenny continued to attack repeatedly at Valdar until he growled. The shield pushed her making her fly away. A sound was heard and a strong wind made all the dust disappear. Jenny stood up after all she wasn't damaged too badly. She looked around until he saw Valdar she crossed her arms "This will be an easy fight" Valdar´s body was badly damaged and sparks were coming from it but instead of looking worried he just laughed "Ha! Ha, this battle is fun! You aren't bad XJ-9 you know how to fight" Jenny smiled back at him "Of course! You aren't bad at fighting either..." Valdar eyes started to shine "But I have to tell you one thing until now I was fighting with only fifty percent of my power NOW I'll fight with my full my power..." Jenny clinched her fists "(Fifty percent... I guess this won't be an easy fight after all...)"

Both of them stared each other in the destroyed building. Even thought Valdar seemed more beat down than Jenny but his last words still made echoes in Jenny's brain "(Only fifty percent... this guy must be joking!! Ah! Whatever, I can deal with anything he throws at me!)" Jenny once again took off from the ground with her pigtail rockets but Valdar was still there doing nothing only his eyes were shining. Jenny ceased the opportunity and flew at full speed trying to ram Valdar but he just jumped so fast that he eluded Jenny immediately after he touched ground he put his shield on his back and grabbed his spear with both hands "Jenny, you must remember this movement!!" Valdar started to spin his spear faster and faster but unlike the other time the wind didn't push her instead the strong just started to suck her Jenny. Jenny fought with all her strength to avoid being sucked she took her wings out and started to pull back "No way you are going to defeat me with this!!" Valdar still continued the attack but he managed to get free one of his hands "Time to end this fight" Valdar started to gather some kind of energy in his free hand "This is what I got when I joined Vexus... it's called proton energy and you will see the power in it!!" The energy started to glow golden and Valdar was almost pushed back by it "This is true Power!!" With a loud scream Valdar released the power in his hand in the form of a golden beam. The beam approached Jenny but she just stayed where she was "With this wind I can barely move... It will be better if I resist the impact" Jenny just turned her hands into a giant shield and her legs and body into a tank. The beam approached the full-defended Jenny meanwhile Valdar stopped the wind attack putting his spear on his back crossing his arms "(This is fight is over...hmm, too bad I was hoping that she would prove wrong)" The beam hit Jenny making her fly away Jenny stood up a little dizzy but she was okay but suddenly something else started to happen Jenny started to glow golden making her knelt on the floor "W, What is going on!? My body..." Valdar approached her grabbing her face "That energy is like a death sentence for us robots. It's expands and stars to destroy all the small circuits in robots body but your fate is in my hands. Jenny you and me we are the same you must realize this!" Jenny grabbed Valdar hands and with all her remaining strength she broke free barely standing in front of him "No way I'm not going to join you and I'm not like you" Jenny then raised one hand in the air the she closed her eyes "hmm... Hmm... HMM..." Jenny started to levitate and suddenly all the golden glow in her body started to go into her raised hand Valdar watched incredulous at this "Impossible she is gathering all the energy in her hand!!" Jenny screamed and released the power into the air after that she fell crashing in the ground. Valdar was trembling looking amazed at the fallen girl "She got ride off my beam... But this fight is not over" Jenny stood up in looking angrily at Valdar "Of course this is not over yet!" Jenny once again rammed Valdar making him fell hard his spear and shield were sent far away. Jenny immediately took off and in mid air she raised her legs, a lot of magnifying glasses were getting out meanwhile in Jenny took her head laser pointing at Valdar "Here is my power!" Jenny shot the laser and with the magnifying glasses the potency of the beam raised. Valdar was in the ground he tried to reach his shield but it was too late "No! I can't reach it!" Valdar desperately raised one of his arms. The huge beam hit him directly Valdar´s arm resisted the impact but in the process of it was nearly destroyed.

Valdar barely rose once he was on his feet again he took off his helmet and you could see his small face. Jenny landed a few feet away from him, she analyzed him for a while "Well I guess this is over..." Jenny turned and started to walk away. Valdar was looking at his arm when he noticed that Jenny was going away "Wait!" Jenny was a bit pissed off for Valdar´s comment and turned to him with staring at Valdar "Come on!! You look like trash and you still want to fight!!" Jenny noticed that Valdar had a mad look so she assumed a fighting stand meanwhile Valdar just raised his remaining arm "You know that the only way to gather my energy is to focus all your body and mind?" Jenny just stood where she was "Well I guess my mind has no confusion after all I'm fighting for my friends!!" Valdar put his helmet once again "Friends, Huh? You know that the energy is directly connected to me allowing me to sense your greater fears and desires and you know what? I found your source of determination Jenny!" Jenny didn't answer still getting ready meanwhile Valdar grabbed his destroyed arm "Oh yes! I figured it out. You protect the humans because you want to be one of them, to be accepted by them. That desire made your mind be focused and be able to reject my power. But deep inside you also know that you can never be one..." Valdar started once again to gather his energy in his hand but Jenny was a little down, she grabbed her arm and turned to Valdar "That was low... You searched my mind to search for an answer and you find it, but that's not the reason why I protest them" Valdar continued to gather the energy while walking next to her "So tell what is the reason to protect them?" Jenny just crossed her arms behind her back and smiled at him "The reason is that you don't need a reason to protect or help someone but you are partly correct about me wanting to hang out with humans..." Valdar picked up his spear and shield putting them on his back "Hmmm... I'm deeply Sorry about the last attack but I needed to know why you were fighting. It's one of the craziest reason that I heard in my long life and to tell you the truth I really like it!!" Jenny raised her face confused by Valdar´s words He just continued "I find it sweet to have a dream like that now I know that I can't win this battle...but I'm too proud to accept my defeat" Valdar smiled grabbing his own energy he introduced the energy into him "We will meet again until then Jenny I'll look forward to our next battle!" The golden energy covered his body for a few minutes until it stopped. Valdar disappeared without leaving any mark. Jenny just sat there and sighed for a moment "Uff! Finally this battle it's over" The sound of a helicopter coming was heard Jenny stood up transforming her arm into a radar she smiled and started to waving her hands she knew that Zinder was inside it.

On the next Chapter we will see if Zinder got the machine they needed meanwhile Brad and Doroban met face to face with an unknown danger on **Chapter IX:"A red moon"**


End file.
